Rio the series
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: Two weeks have passed since Blu and Jewel had been released into the Jungle to begin their new lives. But what new challenge's will they face? They have, friends, love ,each other. Let's see how their new life will be. (Sequel to "The beginning of a beautiful love story").
1. A day out

**Rio the series**

**Chapter 1 a day out**

It was a nice sunny day in Rio de Janiero. It had been one month since all the birds were freed from their captivity, and a month since Jewel had broken her wing, now everyone was sleeping peacefully as the sun came up and all the birds started to sing their song.

_All the birds of a feather_  
_Do what we love most of all_  
_We are the best at rhythm and laughter_  
_That's why we love Carnival._  
_All so clear, we can sing too_  
_Sun and Natures big moon_  
_Dance to the music, passion and laughter_  
_Show us the best you can do._

Just then a head came out of a small hollow and a thunderous voice echoed from the trees. "Hey, SHUT UP WILL YOU, I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP! JEEZE!"

So all the birds went back into there hollows meanwhile in another hollow where Blu and Jewel the last birds of their kind had just woke up.

"Morning angel'' Blu greeted his wife.

''Morning handsome'' Jewel replied

"Do you hear that too?'' Blu asked

"Yeah..." Jewel ansered.

"Let's go, what's up with him." Blu said, getting up from the nest.

''Okay."

So the two Spix's macaws flew over to their friend's hollow who only lived a few feet away and landed outside of his tree.

"You in there, Rico?" Blu asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Why aren't you like the other birds in the morning?" Blu asked.

"Well unlike you, I don't like singing in the morning." replied the hawk.

"And yet you like break dancing, drinking, and beat boxing." Jewel giggled.

"That's during an evening. But I'm not going to argue with you, I'm starving, let's get some food." Rico replied as he flew off.

"Okay, let's go." Blu and Jewel said in unison, so all three birds flew off to get some breakfast. Blu and Jewel both ate a mango while Rico ate an orange.  
After breakfast they all went to see Rafael and Eva, the toucan couple who are parents of eighteen children. They landed outside their tree but Rico just stood so Jewel walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" Jewel asked.

"I'm not going in there!" Rico replied.

"Why?"

"You remember what happened last time. Those seventeen little demons jumped me!" Rico growled.

"Oh I'm sure they have grown up by now." Blu said.

"It was two days ago, you moron!" Rico said.

"Just come on," Jewel moaned.  
"Oh ok, wait!" Rico said. Rico then started doing black flips and cartwheels into the bushes like a ninja then Rico stopped dead in an open area. "I think it's clear,"

Rico spoke too soon, then he fell through the ground into a ditch so Blu and Jewel quickly ran over to him and looked down at Rico.

"Are you alright, Rico?" Blu asked looking down.

"Run... it's... a... TRAPPPP!" Rico yelled.

"ATTACK!" Yelled one of Rafael's kids - the toucan named Carlos - as they all dived down.

"Oh no!" "Not good" "Oh Biscuits." The trio said in unison.

So all the little toucans jumped on all three of them and started punching, and pulling out feathers, luckily Rafael and Eva quickly flew down.  
"Uh oh, it's mom, run!" one of them said so the little toucans quickly flew off despite being scared of their mother. After they disappeared, Rafael flew over to them.

"Are you alright, Blu?" Rafael chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm fine." Blu replied, so Rafael helped Blu up onto his talons; Eva was doing the same with Jewel.

"Are you alright, Jewel?" Eva asked.

"Thanks for scaring them off, Eva, how do you do that?" Jewel asked.

"Every mother has her secrets." Eva smiled.

"Man, they're like ghosts, they just jumped out of nowhere and attacked me, Jewel, and Rico." Blu said.

"You, Jewel, and Rico?" Rafael queried.

"Down... Here..." Rico managed to say, holding one wing up for the birds to see him. Rafael quickly flew over to the ditch and put his wing in to help Rico out.

"Are you alright Rico?" Rafael asked as he pulled him out of the ditch.

"Yeah, fine, thanks Rafael." Rico replied.

"So how you love birds and sing bird been doing?" The toucan asked.

"We have been doing great." Blu said as he put his wing over Jewel and gave her a quick kis.

"Awwww" Rafael and Eva said in unison.

"Ewwwww," Multiple voices called out. All five birds looked up to see the little toucans covering their eyes.

"Hey, you lot will be kissing someone soon." Rico chuckled.

The area erupted with little dissatisfied rants, coming from three toucans known as Manwella, Sofia, and Carlos. "No way," "Forget that" "Wanna bet."

"So how are you doing, Rico?" Rafael asked.

"I'm good, have a bit of a headache. But right, I best be off." Rico replied as he was about to take flight.

"Wait, before you go, do you guys wanna see our new chick?" Rafael asked.

"It hatched?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah, the other night." Eva smiled.

"I'll see it," Blu said.

"Me too." Jewel replied.

"Ah, what the heck... wait is she like the others?" Rico panicked.

"No, she's different than the others, come on I'll show you." Rafael said flying to his tree.

"Ok," the three amigos said in unison. So the five birds all flew to the toucan's hollow, there they saw a little toucan sleeping peacefully, then Eva slowly picked it up in her wings to show everyone. Jewel then slowly stroked her head and whispered.

"She's beautiful, Eva." Jewel whispered.

"I know, wanna hold her?" Eva asked.

"Okay,"

Eva then slowly handed Jewel her little toucan.

"What's her name?" Jewel asked.

"Maria." Eva replied.

"She's beautiful isn't she Blu?" Jewel asked her mate.

"Yeah," Blu replied. Jewel then handed him Maria.

"Hello, there little Maria, my name is Blu, like the cheese, the moldy... uh, whatever." Blu whispered.

"Do you want to hold her, Rico?" Rafael offered.

"Ummmm sure" Rico said a little uneasy. Blu then handed Maria to Rico, he was a little nervous at first then he realised he knew what he was doing.

_"Ola la meu, nome e Ricardo, im um amigo_ (hello there, my name is Ricardo, I'm a friend)" Rico whispered. Rico than handed Maria back to Eva.

"Right, well, I'm off, see you guys." Rico said flying off.

"See you, Rico." Everyone waved.

"Well, me and Jewel are going to go to." Blu said.

"Okay, see ya lovebirds." Rafael said waving goodbye.

"Bye amigo," Blu yelled. So the two spix macaws flew back to their hollow, Jewel sat in their nest but Blu laid down and got comfortably in her lap. Jewel took on her cue and stroked Blu's head.

"So honey, what shall we do now?" Jewel asked still stroking his head.

"I don't know, we could go see Nico and Pedro at the club, or go see Linda at her new bookstore, or go to the beach." Blu suggested, multiple options.

"Ummmm I think we should go to see Linda."

"Really, but I thought you hated humans?" Blu said a little surprised.

"I do, but I've started to trust Linda, Fernando, and her... Mad... A scientist friend." Jewel said.

"Tulio?" Blu corrected.

"Yeah,"

"Well, then, let's go." Blu said as he got up from her lap.

"Lead the way, handsome." Jewel smiled, gesturing with her wing outside.

"With pleasure, Angel." They shared a quick kiss beak to beak then both flew off.

###

Blu and Jewel had just landed outside of Linda's new bookstore in Rio. Blu knocked on the window to get her attention. Linda then saw them and opened the door and flew in.

"Blu, Jewel, how are you guys doing?" Linda asked. Blu and Linda performed their friendship handshake. "So Blu, why are you here today?" Linda asked.  
Blu then got a paper and pen and wrote something and gave it to Linda. She read the paper.

_We are doing good, I just thought I would see how my best friend is doing._

"Awwww, Blu." Linda said as she stroked Blu's head, she also stroked the Jewel's head. Normally Jewel would bite any human who would dare try and touch her, but she thought if Blu trust's Linda, she could also. Before long Linda walked into the kitchen.

"So Blu, what did you normally do around here?" Jewel asked.

"I normally just read books or played on the laptop." Blu replied.

"A what?" Jewel asked confused.

"A laptop, come on, I'll show you." Blu said again. Blu proceeded to open the laptop and logged on, then the picture of Blu and Linda came up when they were dressed as pirates, that made Jewel start giggling.

"What is so funny?" Blu asked.

"You look so funny." Jewel giggled.

"It was Halloween!" Blu protested.

"Whatever, so what does a laptop do?" Jewel asked. Blu then started explaining about the internet, facebook, YouTube, games, and all of that. Then after a while they started playing boxhead together.

"Go LEFT GO LEFT!" Blu yelled.

"I'M GOING, I CAN'T I'M TRAPPED, NO NO!" Jewel yelled back but they both died on the game.

"Awwww, we died." Blu moaned.

"Oh well, it was fun." Jewel replied.

"Yeah."

So Blu and Jewel both flew from the laptop and Blu picked up a book on how to speak Portuguese while Jewel was just standing there thinking what is he reading.

'Um Blu, what are you reading?" Jewel asked.

"Well, since I live here now, I thought I would learn your language just in case." Blu answered.

"Um, okay." She replied. Jewel then flew over to the bookshelf and then picked up a book which was Linda and Blu's photo album.

"Awwwwww, Blu, you look so cute as a chick." Jewel said browsing through the book.

"Hey, Linda always tells me what a big brave boy I am." Blu protested which made Jewel giggle. "Where did you find that anyway?"

"I was just flying and knocked it open by mistake, awww is that you on your birthday?" Jewel asked smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Blu said sarcastically.

_"I wonder why do I love him?"_ Jewel thought to herself as they were both reading books, Linda walked in with two cups of hot chocolate and set them down.

"Here you go Blu, I know it's not cold here like back home, but it's still your favorite, I made Jewel one, not sure it she likes it but you never know." Linda said walking off, Blu then licked his beak and grabbed his hot chocolate with his talon and started drinking his while Jewel just stared at hers.

"Um, Blu, what is this?" Jewel asked, examining her drink.

"Only the best drink ever! Go on try it." Blu offered Jewel then lifted her cup with her talon and tried her hot chocolate.

"What do you think?" Blu asked.

"Um, OH MY GOD." Jewel said quietly. Jewel then quickly drank all her hot chocolate and burped.

"So I take it you like it then?" Blu smiled.

"It's delicious." Jewel replied.

"Um, Jewel, you got chocolate all over your beak." Blu said, motioning towards his beak with his wing.

"Oh, excuse me." Just as she was about to wipe it off with her wing, then Blu stopped her with his wing.

"Wait!" Blu said stopping her.

"What?" She said slightly confused.

"I don't want you to get chocolate all over your beautiful feathers, allow me." Blu said as he wiped her beak clean with his wing. Then after Blu was done, she quickly wrapped her wings around his neck and kissed him for about five seconds. After they finished kissing, Blu was a little shocked as she kept her wings around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"You're so sweet, Blu... I don't know why I attacked you when we first met."

"I am a gentlemen and a man always takes care of women." Blu replied as he wrapped his wings around her back, as they began cuddling out of nowhere, they heard a whistling noise, then they both looked up to see Rico's best friend.

"Young love," he said.

"Oh, hey Rapper." Blu said having no idea how long he'd been watching.

"Sup, love birds? Hows clumsy Blu doing?" Rapper said as he patted Blu on the head.

"I'm good, Rapper." Blu replied slightly annoyed.

"And how's pretty, Jewel doing?" Rapper said putting his wing over her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Rapper, but please, only Blu calls me that." Jewel replied gently pushing his wing off.

"Whatevs, so you guys hear the news?" Rapper asked.

"No what?" Blu asked.

"Well, at the club, Nico and Pedro just finished their song then Rico noticed some military macaws grabbing a female scarlet macaw so Rico being the strongest out of us all stepped in and tried to help her."

"Oh my god," Blu panicked.

"So what happened then?" Jewel asked.

"Then Rico got into a fight with all three military macaws. Rico put up quite a fight and knocked one of them out, but then Rico started getting tired so Nico stepped in to help so it would be two on two."

"Why didn't you help?" Blu asked.

"I did after a while, there was one military macaw left and Rico and Nico fell down then I stepped in and whacked the military macaw with a wooden plank and knocked him out." Rapper finished slightly chuckling.

"Are they okay?" Jewel asked worriedly.

"Nico is just bruised but Rico is still out, he had a black eye which is now swollen up, a bruised stomach, and a fractured wing."

"Where are they now?" Blu asked.

"Nico and Pedro took Rico to the pond to help him wash the blood off."

"We'd better go see him," Blu said.

"Let's go," Jewel agreed.

"Follow me," Rapper said as he took flight with the two Spix macaws following him, just as they were leaving Rapper flew back and quickly drank the rest of Blu's drink.

"That's some good chocolate." Rapper said licking his beak.  
"Come on!" Blu said pulling his wing. So all three birds flew out of the bookstore and back to the jungle, then Linda walked back into the living room.  
"Huh? They must have left."

###

At the pond, Nico and Pedro were splashing the water over Rico to clean him up while Rico was struggling to open his left eye.

"Man, you took a beating, Rico." Nico said picking up water in his bottle cap.

"Yeah well, it was brave of what he did though." Pedro replied.

"Yeah, I suppose so. How you feeling, buddy?" Nico asked.

"In pain," Rico replied.

"Still?" Nico replied.

"You didn't have to help you know." Rico said looking at the water.

"What are friends for huh?" Nico said.

"Yeah," Pedro agreed.

###

Blu, Jewel, and Rapper were all flying through the jungle. Blu and Jewel were worried about their friend even though he was a bit grumpy, he was still a nice bird. While they were flying, Rapper started singing.

_Im not afraid(not afraid) to take a stand(take a stand)_  
_Everybody come take my hand we walk this route together through_  
_Storm whatever weathers cold or warm just letting you know that you're not alone._  
_Hollow if you feel like you been down the same road._

"Nice song," Blu said.

"Thanks, here's the pond. Let's land." Rapper replied. They all landed at the pond and walked over to Rico.

"Oh my god! Rico, are you okay?" Blu asked as he put his right wing around Rico on his right wing.

"Bad wing, BAD WING!" Rico groaned in pain.

"Sorry," Blu replied.

"How are you feeling?" Rapper asked.

"Better than I was." Rico replied.

"Rapper told us what happened, you're really brave." Jewel said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Jewel." Rico said trying to put on a smile.

"Can you still fly?" Blu asked.

"Yeah but it hurts though." Rico said.

"Well get well soon."

"I'll try."

"Come on Blu let's go home." Jewel said taking his wing.

"Coming sweetheart, see ya guys" Blu said taking off.

"See you, Blu." Everyone said.

"Can you guys help me back home?" Rico asked.

"Sure, come on boys, I know you're small but we need help." Rapper said.

"HEY! NOT COOL!" The two samba birds both said, as they were helping him up. Rapper helped Rico up who had a face like he was going to cry.

"Are you okay, Rick?" Nico asked.

"When I saw that girl getting hurt, it reminded me of when my mate died four years ago, her name was Christina." Rico replied.

# # #

Blu and Jewel got back to their hollow and were getting ready to sleep. Blu was just getting comfy in his nest but Jewel got comfy on Blu's body pressing her head on his neck and her body in front of his stomach using his body as a bed. Blu then gently wrapped his wings around her and they both shared a quick kiss.

"Blu?" Jewel said turning her head.

"Yeah?" Blu replied.

"Have you ever wanted kids?" Jewel asked, then Blu went wide eyed.

"K-K-Kids?" Blu stuttered. "You want kids?"

"Yeah, kids. When I saw me and you holding Rafael's baby it made me really want a family... Well... Goodnight." Jewel smiled as she got comfy and fell asleep.

"Night," Blu replied. _"Kids? Am I ready for children? I'll have to think about it."_ Blu thought as he fell asleep himself.

**First chapter complete, thanks to Kraft58 for beta reading.**


	2. Babysitting

**Rio the series**

**Chapter 2 babysitting**

A great day in the local jungle, the two blue macaws known as Blu and Jewel were both sitting in their hollow, Jewel was teaching Blu how to speak Brazilian Portuguese.

_"Ola, meu nom e Blu, Ola meu nome e Blu._ (Hello my name is Blu)" Jewel said in her native Brazilian tongue.

"Olo, me nom e Blu?" Blu said wrong.

"Why can't you speak Portuguese?" Jewel asked.

"Well, it's almost impossible for me!" Blu protested.

"But, Rico speaks perfect English, Portuguese, Russian, and Italian." Jewel smiled.

"Well, Rico is smart." Blu admitted.

"Smarter than you will ever be." Jewel giggled.

"Hey!" Blu protested.

"Just kidding, meu amor (my love)" Jewel smiled as they both moved in for a kiss. Just as they were about to kiss they heard a familiar voice.

"Ahem, am I interrupting?" Rico asked.

"YES!" They both said simultaneously.

"Sorry, but Rafi wants to see ya," Rico said moving aside as Rafael filed in.

"Ola, Amigos." Rafael greeted.

"Hey Rafael." Blu replied.

"Guys, I need a big favor." Rafael asked.

"What's up?" Jewel asked.

"Can you guys babysit my kids?" The toucan asked.

"WHAT?" "SAY AGAIN" the two birds said in unison.

"Please, Amigos, you're my last hope. I promised Eva, I would take her out, pleeeeeeease!" Rafael begged, getting down on his and Jewel thought about it, if it wasn't for Rafael they might have never have fallen in love, so they could pay him back like this.

"Okay," "We will do it," they both said.

Rafael suddenly pulled them both into a hug. "Thank you, amigos. Come to my tree in ten minutes! Woo-hoo." Rafael cried excitedly as he flew off.

"Okay, what have we got ourselves in to?" Blu asked growing uneasy.

"I regret it already," Jewel replied, as they both were thinking, Rico started laughing.

"hahahaha," Rico laughed, pointing his wing at them.

"I don't know why you're laughing Rico, you're coming too." Jewel smiled evilly.

"Hehe-what?" Rico panicked. Rico quickly tried to fly off, but Blu and Jewel grabbed both his wings and held him still. "Awww, come on guys, I don't want to go." Rico protested.

"We need help, Rico.'' Blu said

"There are eighteen of them please come'' Jewel said batting her eyelashes.

_"Stupid, Jewel, and her pretty face,"_ Rico thought. "Okay, but if I fall in a ditch again, I blame you guys, not them, you!" Rico said pointing, so the two macaws smiled in agreement and the three friends took flight outside.

###

The three friends flew to the toucans hollow to babysit the eighteen toucans who looked cute but inside were evil. As they landed inside Rafael's hollow, which was pretty big inside since they were after all one big family.

"Hey, Rafael, Eva," Blu greeted the toucan couple.

"Blu, Jewel, Rico! Thanks for agreeing to watch the kids for us." Eva smiled. "Now you kids be good for your Uncle Blu, Rico, and Aunt Jewel."  
All the kids nodded a yes.

"Well, come on my juicy little mango." Rafael smiled as he and wife left leaving the macaws and hawk alone.

"So," Blu said breaking the silence.

"What do you kids want to do today?" Jewel asked.  
Then one of the chicks, Marco, point at them with his wing. "ATTACK!" he yelled as they all flew like Japanese kamikazes.

"Yep, should have seen that one comin-omph!" Blu groaned as the kids tackled him and Jewel down and jumped on them like a trampoline.

"Hahaha," Rico laughed, then out of nowhere, one of the chicks, Carlos, grabbed onto Rico's wing and jumped up and down trying to get his attention.

"Hug?" Carlos asked.

"What?" Rico replied.

"Hug?"

"I'm not going to hug you." Rico replied.

"Hug!" Carlos said again, starting to jump.

_"Don't look at him, Rico, that's just what he wants."_ Rico thought looking away.

"Hug!"

_"Man, he is not going to leave, unless I hug him... oh biscuits, I am going to regret this."_ Rico thought as he picked Carlos up, he closed his eyes and snuggled in to his chest. "This isn't so bad," Rico said to himself.

"NOW!" Carlos yelled calling some of his brothers and sisters who then flew over to Rico.

"Oh, no-ow!" Rico yelled as he fell down. "Why did I agree to this?"

After a while the kids started to get bored of torturing their babysitters so they flew outside the hollow to play among themselves. Blu and Jewel watched all the kids from a tree branch while Rico was leaning against the tree checking himself for injuries.

"Stupid, Carlos, with his hug and stupid Blu and Jewel for making me come." Rico mumbled to himself. Then Rico felt someone pulling on his wing, it was one of the younger kids, Diego, trying to get his attention.

"Uncle Rico?" Diego asked.

"Ah!" Rico yelled as he stood up to put his wings up like he knew kung fu. "Back up, back up!" Rico panicked.

"Where have Mommy and Daddy gone to?" Diego asked.

"Um they went out," Rico replied. "I don't know where they are now."

"Oh okay, I just miss them." Diego said as he looked like he was going to cry.

"Aw, poor guy... wait a minute, this could be another trap." Rico said to himself. "Better keep my eyes out." Rico looked around. So Rico sat next to Diego and put his wing on his back. "Listen Diego, you know when I was your age, I missed my Mom and Dad whenever they went out." Rico smiled.

"You did? Well what did you do?" Diego asked.

"Well, I would always try to pass the time by playing games or talking with my brothers, just remember they'll be back before you know it." Rico finished as Diego hugged him.

"Thanks for the advice Uncle Rico." Diego said as he took flight to be with his siblings. So as the three friends thought that they had the babysitting thing handled out of nowhere, all eighteen chicks flew over to them and sat down.

"Um, hey kids, what's up?" Blu asked nervously.

"We're hungry." One of them said.

"Well, what do you normally eat?" Jewel asked.

"Strawberries" They all said in unison.

"Okay, Jewel. You wait here while me and Rico get the fruit." Blu said as he was about to take off,

"Blu, don't you dare leave me." Jewel said grabbing her mate's wing.

"Don't worry, we'll be right back." Blu replied as he and Rico took off.

"Hehe," Jewel chuckled nervously as the kids looked at her.

###

Finally after finding eighteen strawberries, Blu and Rico carried them back in a leaf, but when they got back they saw the kids who looked like they were playing duck chase goose.

"Oh, kids, dinner's here." Blu called. So the kids quickly flew over and each took a strawberry and munched into it. 'Where's your Aunt Jewel?" Blu asked.  
The toucans all pointed up, Blu and Rico looked up to see Jewel tied up with vines dangling from a tree branch with her body facing downwards.

"Hehe," she chuckled as she waved a talon.

"Should I ask?" Blu asked.

"I wish you wouldn't." Jewel replied. "Can you just untie me?"

"I'm on it," Rico said cutting the rope with his talon. Rico cut the vines, she fell down but Blu caught her and untied her.

"Thanks," she said, stretching her wings. "I thought Rafael said he was going to get them tested."

"He did, but I think he either forgot or it didn't work." Blu replied.

###

As night time had come, Blu, Jewel, and Rico rounded up all the kids back into their tree and they all instantly fell asleep.

"Wow, well that wasn't so bad." Blu said.

"Not that bad? You two got jumped, I got bit, Jewel got tied up, and you call that easy?" Rico replied. Then from the peaceful-loving sky Rafael and Eva came back from there date.

"Ola, amigos." Rafael greeted.

"Hope they weren't to much trouble." Eva said.

"Not as bad as we thought actually." Jewel smiled.

"Well thanks again." Rafael said as he and Eva flew back into the hollow.

"Anytime," Blu said which made Jewel nudge him. "Well, not anytime... bye." He said as the three friends flew back home.

###

Nighttime had finally arrived in the Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. Blu and Jewel gave there goodbyes to Rico, and flew back into there tree hollow, ready for a goodnight sleep. Jewel sat in the nest, and stared out of the tree hollow entrance/exit. Blu got behind Jewel, with his wings spread open, and then tied them around Jewel like a blanket.

"Today wasn't so bad, huh, Jewel?" Blu said, as he laid them both down in the nest, sideways.

"I guess. Apart from me getting tied up with vines." Jewel retorted.

Blu chuckled and planted a kiss on Jewel's cheek. "Goodnight, Jewel."

After a couple of seconds, Blu was already sound-asleep. Jewel smiled, and decided to rest her head on Blu's neck, like a pillow. "Goodnight, Blu."

**Chapter 2 complete. "Spying and the chase" coming next.**


	3. Spying and the chase

**Rio the series**

**Chapter 3 spying and the chase**

Another beautiful day in Rio De Janeiro. It was late morning throughout the Jungle. Blu, Jewel, Rico, and Rafael were all in Blu and Jewel's hollow, just talking little ways.

"So, Rico, feeling better now?" Blu asked, recalling Rico's fight a week ago

"Still in a bit of pain in my left eye, but my other injuries have healed." Rico replied

"Good, I would hate to be in that much pain." Blu said

"Same here." Jewel agreed.

"But, I would defend you so you couldn't get hurt." Blu replied

"Aww Blu." Jewel repliedm as they began kissing with each other

"Well, he has a point." Rico said.

They stopped kissing; Jewel shot a glare at Rico and asked viciously: "What do you mean by that?!"

"I'm just saying, women aren't good at fighting at certain times." Rico replied

"Are you trying to say we cant defend ourselves?!" Jewel barked, as she approached the hawk, who had now regretted what he had said.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that I..I.. I'm gonna run." Rico said, as he quickly flew out of the hollow.

"GET BACK, RICO!" Jewel yelled, quickly chasing after him.

After Jewel and Rico were gone, Rafael laughed and turned over to Blu. "You're a lucky guy, Blu."

"Yeah, look's like she's gonna have fun today." Blu smiled

"I'm glad they're gone, I need to talk to you alone." Rafael said, changing the subject

"What's up, amigo?" Blu asked.

...

...

...

"I think Eva's cheating on me." Rafael answered.

"WHAT!?" Blu yelled, making sure she heard right.

###

Meanwhile, back to Jewel, who was still chasing Rico through the Jungle. "GET BACK HERE, RICO!"

"Leave me alone, Jewel!'' Rico yelled back.

"YOU'Re DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU!" Jewel bellowed.

"_AY CARAMBA!" _Rico yelled.

As they continued flying, they flew past Rapper's tree. Rapper was outside, with his talons perched on a branch until he saw Rico coming. "Hey, Rico, how's it goin-"

"CAN'T TALK, FLYING FOR MY LIFE, BYE!" Rico yelled, quickly zooming past.

Rapper was confused but then joined the chase. He flew next to Jewel and asked: "Why you chasing Rico, Jewel?"

"Let's just say: he said something that upset me and I'm gonna kill him." Jewel replied, not moving eye-contact from Rico.

Rapper realised what he was gonna do to help his best friend. _"I'll never forgive myself for this." _Rapper thought, as he quickly grabbed Jewel and floored her and himself to the ground. Rapper tried to hold her down but she was getting free already. "RUN, RICO, RUN!"

Rico then quickly flew away, but Rapper wasn't looking and Jewel quickly pushed Rapper on the floor onto his back and jumped on him, placing her left talon on his stomach and her right talon on his neck.

"You're gonna regret that." Jewel said, with a grin. Rapper gulped in response.

The last thing Rico could hear was Rapper screaming as he took flight to the local samba dance

###

Meanwhile, back in Blu's hollow. Blu was still discussing about what Rafael had said. "So, let me get this straight: you think Eva is cheating on you because she leaves the hollow every afternoon, leaving you to watch the kids, then when you ask her where she's been she changes the subject?"

"Yep." Rafael replied.

"Well, what you gonna do?" Blu asked

"Well, Eva is watching the kids now, so I'll fly over there, hide in a bush, and see what she's up to." Rafael replied

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Blu warned. "I tried that once with Jewel, but she saw me and slapped me. Hard."

"Well, you're clumsy." Rafael said, causing Blu to give him a saucy face. "Speaking of Jewel, do you think she caught Rico yet?"

"Probably not, but I think Jewel will catch him." Blu smirked.

"I think Rico will beat her. He's quite strong, ya know." Rafael replied, getting up onto his talons and walking over to the hollow entrance/exit. "I'm going now; see ya, amigo."

"Bye." Blu waved, as the Toucan left the hollow and away to go and see if Eva really was seeing someone else.

###

**30 minutes later (for Rafael)**

After Rafael had left his Blue Macaw's friend's tree, he was spying on Eva, behind a big bush, while lying on the tall grass. Rafael looked to his left and saw someone crawl to his side It was Rico, who was crawling like a soldier. "Hey, Rafi'"

"Hey, Rico, still running from Jewel?" Rafael asked.

"Yep; Rapper tried to help but got hurt himself." Rico replied

"What are you wearing?" Rafael asked, noticing Rio was wearing, what looked like a ghillie suit that the army where to stay hidden from their enemies.

"Ghillie suit. So I can blend in with nature." Rico explained. "So, spying on Eva still?"

"Yeah..Wait, how do you know I was spying on Eva?" Rafael asked.

"I have a lot friends." Rico replied.

"Oh, ok..." Rafael peaked out of the bush, and quickly ducked down. "Oh, no, I think she saw ME!"

"I'll just lie down." Rico said, quickly laying down and blending himself in with the grass

"RAFI'" Eva said, looking down at her husband.

"Oh, Eva, my love." Rafael chuckled nervously

"Why are you lying there?" Eva asked.

"Ummm I was just coming back home and I tripped and landed in the bush, then you came over." Rafael lied, hoping she would fall for it.

"... Oh, ok; can you watch the kid's? I'm going out." Eva said, believing his lie.

''ok'' Rafael replied

After Eva had flown away, Rafael got out the bush thought: "H_ow didn't Eva see Rico?"_

Rafael walked outside his hollow, seconds later he was climbed on by all his kids.

Rico was about to leave, until he heard a thud next to him. He slowly looked to his left and saw two black talons. Rico gulped and slowly looked up and saw Jewel, staring at him with an evil face, and with one wing on her hip.

"Hehe, hello, Jewel." Rico said nervously.

Jewel put her right talon on his back so he couldn't escape. "Wearing a grass suit, ey? That's clever. I'm gonna enjoy this, you're gonna wished you never said that-"

Before Jewel could finish out of nowhere. "ATTACK!" all the little Toucans came out of nowhere and jumped on Jewel, pulling her off Rico.

"Don't let her up." Carlos said

"Run, Uncle Rico, run!" Sofia yelled.

Rico quickly flew off, but then he realised when the toucans jumped on Jewel, she pulled his ghillie suit off when she fell down. "They're helping me for once; looks like my luck's beginning to change."

###

Meanwhile, at the Samba Club, Nico and Pedro were at their club, but it was empty due to it being Sunday. Nico turned his attention to the entrance, where Rapper walked inside, slightly bruised from Jewel.

"Sorry we're clos-Rapper?! What happened to you?'' Nico asked.

"Jewel...chasing...Rico..I..helped..angry..got..be aten." Rapper struggled to say.

"Hot wing is strong." Pedro said, sounding not surprised.

Just then Rico flew in the Club, exhausted from out-flying Jewel. "Give me a drink-please, man, Rapper, what did Jewel do to you?"

"She's...strong...then...looks." Rapper finished. before he collapsed on the ground, back first.

"What you having, Rico?" Nico asked flying behind the bar

"Mango juice." Rico replied, still panting for air.

Nico poured him some mango juice into a bird-size cup and gave it him. Just as he was drinking his mango juice, he heard a familiar voice: "THERE YOU ARE!" Jewel barked.

Rico spat out his drink. "OH, BISCUITS, HOW DO YOU KEEP FINDING ME!?"

Just as Jewel was approaching Rico, a bottle-cap hit her head and made her hit the wall.

Rico quickly took his chance and flew out of the club.

Just as Jewel was getting up, Nico tried to run but Jewel easily caught up to him and grabbed him in her talon and pinned him, with his back against the wall. "You're gonna regret that."

"Come on, Jewel I'm only little!" Nico begged.

"I don't care." Jewel replied

"Not so hard though-" Nico said, as he closed his eyes preparing for the worst. Jewel, who was about to attack, smiled and used this as her advantage. She started stroking Nico's head with her right wing but in a evilly way. Nico slowly opened his eyes

"Ok, Nico; I won't hurt you on one condition." Jewel smiled.

"What would that be then?" Nico replied, still in fear.

"Help me catch Rico, and I'll spare you." Jewel replied.

"But Rico's my friend-" Nico was about to say, before Jewel tightened her grip on his throat a little. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Good boy, and Pedro's gonna help to." Jewel said turning to Pedro who was standing over Rapper.

"I am?" Pedro said, before Jewel shot him an evil glare. "Oh, I am!"

"Good, let's go'' Jewel said, as she let Nico. Nico hopped down and picked up his bottle-cap. The three friends left the club, leaving the Red Macaw alone.

###

Meanwhile, back in the Jungle, Eva just got back to her's and Rafael's hollow and Rafael had to know the truth, so he is going to ask her. "Eva?" Rafael said

"Yeah?" Eva replied.

"Have you been seeing someone behind my back?" Rafael asked

"WHAT, HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?" Eva yelled

"WELL, TELL ME WHY YOU HAVE BEEN LEAVING EVERY AFTERNOON AND WHEN I ASK YOU YOU CHANGE THE SUBJECT?" Rafael shouted.

"You wanna know why?" Eva said, lifting her right wing up revealing a bite mark. "Look."

"What happened to you?" Rafael inquired.

"I got bit by a snake, so every day I went to a bird doctor to get injections. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you or the kids to worry." Eva replied with a angry face at her husband.

"Ohhhhhh, I'm so, so, sorry." Rafael apologized but Eva just folded her wings and turned around. "Come on, Eva."

Eva continued to ignore. Rafael got an idea and started singing. He placed his wings on Eva's shoulders.

_Tall and tan and young and lovely_

Rafael sung as he took Eva's wing and started dancing  
_the girl from Ipanema goes walking-''_come on baby sing it!'' Rafael said

"Oh, no, COVER YOUR EARS!" one of the toucans said, quickly placing his wings on her ears.

_And when she passes, each one she passes_  
_goes "Aahhhhhh!_

"Forgive me?" Rafael asked

"Of course." Eva smiled, as the two toucan lovebirds began kissing with their big-beaks.

"Ewwwwww!'' all toucans groaned in disgust, covering there eyes.

###

Meanwhile in a other part of the Jungle, Jewel was planning an ambush in one-last attempt to catch Rico. "You guys ready?"

"Ready." Nico said, getting on his knees

"Ready." Pedro also said, as he liad down on the ground on his back.

"hen the plan was almost ready, Jewel jumped in a bush getting ready for her prey. As they waited Rico started to fly past the area. Nico quickly flew up and yelled''RICO RICO YOU GOTTA HELP ME PEDROS NOR BREATHING!''

"COMING!" Rico yelled back.

Just then, when Rico got close, Jewel jumped out of nowhere and flew directly towards Rico. Rico saw Jewel coming and said: "Oh, Nico, I hate- before Rico finished, Jewel pinned Rico down, putting her talons on his neck and stomach to keep him down.

"Well, well, well, hello there, Rico." Jewel smiled evilly.

"H-h-hi there J-Jewel; your talons are looking nice." Rico tried to sweet-talk his way out, as he tapped her talon with his wings.

"Rico, please don't touch me." Jewel said sweetly but scary.

"You're the boss." Rico replied putting his wings up and back to his sides.

"So, you ready to to feel pain?" Jewel asked.

"Ok, Jewel, you better get off me or I will get angry and fight back." Rico warned, pointing with his wings at her.

"Whatever you say." Jewel said not believing his threat. "Now, time to feel PAIN!-"

"YOU FIRST!" Rico yelled, quickly grabbing her talon.

Before Jewel could do anything, Rico gripped her stomach with talons and pushed her off. Before she got up, Rico jumped on her, putting a talon on her shoulder and another one on her stomach.

Jewel was a little surprised she tried to push Rico off but he was strong and wouldn't loosen his grip, while Nico and Pedro just stood on a branch a little shocked.

"How did you do that?" Jewel asked.

"I warned you" Rico shrugged.

Jewel attempted to use her talons to push him away, but Rico used tactics and skills to keep her from hurting him and to keep him restrained. After a minute or so, Jewel gave up, and she had to admit, she was impressed.

"You're good; why did you run if you can defend yourself?" Jewel inquired.

"Only fight when necessary. Now look, I'm sorry, ok?'' Rico smiled

"Ok." Jewel smiled back.

"So, we cool?'' Rico asked

"We cool. Can you let me go now?" Jewel requested

"Sure." Rico said, as he let her go and she kept her promise and didn't even try to get him again.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some shut-eye. Bye." Rico called, before flying away.

"Bye." Jewel said.

"Bye." Nico said, waving a wing.

"See ya. Man, he's a good fighter." Pedro said.

''you can say that again'' Nico replied

"Man, he's a good fighter." Pedro repeated.

"No, I didn't mea-forget it lets go home; see ya, Jewel." Nico said, as he began flying away.

"See ya, hot wing." Pedro said, also flying away with his best friend.

"Bye, guys." Jewel called, while waving a wing. After the Samba Birds were gone, Jewel sighed and looked up at the sky. "Well, better go home with Blu." Jewel thought, before flapping her wings into the air and taking flight back home.

###

Night time had arrived. After he hunt for the Hawk, Jewel went home to see her mate after a long day of chasing. Jewel got in the nest and cuddle next to Blu chest-to-chest and wing-in-wing before going to sleep.

"So, how was your day?" Blu asked.

"Good; I caught Rico, but he beat me; he's quite a good fighter." Jewel replied.

Blu chuckled in response. "Heheh, well, he maybe a better fighter but he doesn't have your beauty."

"Awww, come here." Jewel said, moving her wings around Blu's neck.

The two love birds both shared a kiss for a few second before cuddling each other in each others wings again. Well, this was just another regular-day for the Blue Macaws.

"Good night, Blu." Jewel whispered, snuggling into his neck like a pillow.

"Sweet dreams, Jewel." Blu whispered back, before resting his head on top of Jewel's.

**That's**** chapter 3 ladies and gents. Rico and Rafael both got lucky. Here's a lesson about today's chapter.**

**Never jump to a conclusion.**

**Stay tuned for "Birthday".**


	4. Birthday

**Rio the series**

**Chapter 4 birthday**

A fine peaceful morning, in the Jungle of Brazil. Blu had just woken up from his peaceful loving sleep, but noticed Jewel wasn't there cuddling with him. "Jewel? Jeweeeeeel? _Maybe she want to Rafaels."_

Blu took off had some breakfast then flew over to Ricos hollow (since he lives in a tree twenty feet away). "Rico? Ricooooo?" Blu called looking at his friends hollow.

No response. Blu was now a little concerned as he flew to Nico's and Pedro's tree. "Nico? Pedro?". Blu called but still no response.

###

"Rapper?"

###

"Kipo?"

###

"Rafael? Eva?"

Carlos? Manuel? Sofia? Ray? Mario? Maria? Rex? Diego?" Blu called for each then started to get worried then went to the club hoping to find anyone.

###

Blu arrived into the club and walked in but all the lights were off and it was pitch black. "His here." "Shhhhhh" "do my feathers look alright?" "shut up!'' multiple voices called out in usion in yelling whispers.

"Hellooooooo?'' Blu called out.

Suddenly the lights flicked revealing loads of birds each standing in a different spot. "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLU!" everyone yelled in usion.

"CHEESE AND SPRINKLES!" Blu slightly panicked holding a wing to his chest happy and shocked seeing all his friends celebrating his birthday. Jewel flew over to him and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Happy birthday, Blu." Jewel cooed.

"Thanks, Jewel." Blu said hugging his wife.

###

After a while everyone was chatting among themselves. Others were dancing. Blu was standing by the bar talking to Rico and Rapper. Nico and Pedro were thinking of a song to sing. While Jewel was talking with Eva and Rafael.

"So, Blu, enjoying yourself?" Rico asked.

"Yeah you guys gonna sing?'' Blu said.

"Ermm I don't know." Rapper said.

"Come on guys, it's my birthday!" Blu said, slightly whining.

"Should we, Rapper?" Rico said turning to his best friend. Rapper sighed in response.

"Ok, but that means you have to do it too, Blu." Rapper pointed.

"Cool, thanks guys." Blu smiled, before flying a few feet away. When Blu was out of sight: Rico turned to the dance floor and saw a familiar Scarlet Macaw. "Wait a second, I know that bird."

"Where?" Rapper asked.

"There." Rico said, pointing a wingtip. Rapper still could not see who Rico was pointing to.

"Where?" Rapper asked a second time

Rico got and frustrated and grab his best friend's face. "Are you cross-eyed-or-something-there!

Rapper finally saw who Rico was pointing at. "Wait, it's that scarlet macaw girl, you saved a couple of weeks ago."

###

**Two weeks ago**

**Author's note: This is what happened in chapter 1 of the series.**

It was a wild night in the local Samba Club. Rico, who had been dancing with his friends, walked over to Nico and Rapper. _"Having fun, boys?"_

_"Yeah!" Nico replied._

_"Whoo!" Rapper whooped_

_Nico suddenly spotted something in the corner of the club. Nico tapped Rico to get his attention. "Hey, what's going on over there?"_

_Rico followed to where Nico was pointing. At the other side of the club, there was: three male military macaws grabbing and shoving a scarlet macaw trying to force her out the club_

_"Come on, babe, give me a kiss." the Military Macaw requested._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" the scarlet macaw shrieked. "HELLPPP!"_

_Suddenly, Rico flew straight over and shoved the Macaw grabbing the girl and barked. "__HEY, GET OFF HER!"_

_"Get out of here, buddy." the Military Macaw ordered._

_"NO!" Rico yelled, curling his like a fist and hitting the Macaw._

_The Military Macaw fell back and ordered: "Get him, boys!"_

_Rico began brawling with them all; he knocked one of them down but the other one grabbed him and allowed the third one punch him in the face, giving him a black eye._

_"Hey, get off him!" Nico yelled. __Nico head-butted the macaw holding Rico, trying to help him. _

_Then after a while: Rico and Nico were both on the floor, exhausted. There was one macaw still standing. Rapper came up from behind him-"Surprise!"-and whacked him on the head with a wooden plank, knocking him out. The scarlet macaw came back, slightly crying. "I__s he Ok?"_

_"The little ones fine-but my friend here: is unconscious." Rapper answered._

_"Oh, my god!"_

_"Nico, you alright?" Pedro asked, helping his best friend up._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." Nico replied, brushing himself up. "How's Rico?_

_"He;s unconscious-we better get him home." Rapper suggested._

_"Ok-Pedro, come give us a hand. We better take to the lake clean himself off._

_"Ok, I'll find Blu and Jewel and tell them what happened." Rapper said, flying over to the_

_"Alright, be quick!" Pedro called._

###

**Present time**

"Yeah, it is." Rico replied to Rapper's question.

"well, go and say "hi"." Rapper said, giving Rico a pat on the shoulder.

"Ok." Rico said.

Rico saw the girl stop dancing, and walked over to the bar. Rico went over there; he saw her drinking orange juice. Rico walked next to her and greeted: "um, hi."

"Oh, hello." she suddenly gasped and remembered who he was. "Wait a minute-you're that Hawk that SAVED ME THE OTHER NIGHT!"

"Indeed I am." Rico smiled.

She suddenly pulled him into a hug "Thank you so much!"

"It's alright." Rico grinned.

"Anyway, where are my manners? I'm Lisa." she introduced, putting her right talon out to shake his.

"I'm Ricardo." Rico in-return introduced, accepting her talon shake.

###

So, the party-Birds were having the time of their lives. Nico, who had been talking to Rafael (Though, Nico referred to him as "Rafi") flew over to Blu. "Hey, Blu, Me and Pedro are about to sing-any song requests?"

"Yeah." Blu replied. "Could you sing the song, you sang when: Jewel and I were chained-to-each-other?"

"You got it." Nico winked. So, the Canary flew over to his best friend, to prepare their song. Blu saw his wife and waltzed over to her.

"Hey, Jewel." Blu greeted.

"Hey, Blu." Jewel smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Where you been?"

"Just taking care of businesses." Blu answered. Nico and Pedro flew up onto the stage, and were ready to sing their most famous song; the same one that they first singed when they first met Blu and Jewel.

_I wanna party_  
_I wanna samba_  
_I wanna party_  
_I wanna samba_

_I wanna party_  
_And live my life (my life)_  
_I wanna to party (party)_  
_And fly_

_Hey, imma fly, fly just like a bird_  
_(But i thought you were bird )_  
_Oh yeah, you're right,_  
_So let me fly just like a rocket, then (you got it)_  
_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)_  
_Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey)_

"Care to dance?" Blu asked, holding one of his wings out.

"With pleasure." Jewel smirked, accepting his wing.

_Cause I just want to live my life, and party (hey)_  
_All I want is to be free, and rock my body (you got it)_  
_Been around the world and I want to live my life_  
_In Rio_  
_Cause in Rio_  
_Cause I Rio, realize_

_I wanna party (party)_  
_I wanna samba (party)_  
_I wanna party (party)_  
_(Both) And fly_

_I wanna samba (party)_  
_I wanna party (party)_  
_I wanna samba (party)_

_I'm that samba, samba_  
_Master, master, master_  
_Master, master_

_Who shouts out?_  
_I'mma get your blaster, blaster,_  
_Blaster, blaster, blaster_  
_You dance fast,_  
_But I dance faster, faster, faster_  
_Faster, faster_

_I wanna party (party)_  
_And live my life (my life)_  
_I want to party(party)_  
_(Both) And fly_

_Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa_

_Hey hey hey hey hey_

_Laya laya laya layaaaaaaa laya laya laya laya laya laya laya layaaaaaaaaaa_

_Hey hey hey hey hey_

"Thank you very much!" Nico cheered, performing a back-flip off the stage.

"Peace out." Pedro called.

After the Samba Birds had finished their song: Blu and Jewel finished their dance and walked over to a crate.

"This is probably my best birthday EVER!" Blu cheered.

"Yep. But you have a present, too." Jewel said, smiling.

"Really, what is it, then?" Blu asked.

"You'll have to wait." Jewel said.

"Awwwwwwww." Blu complained. Jewel giggled, and walked away from her husband toawards Eva.

Nico had flew away from the stage and over to his Blue Macaw friend. "Hey,Blu, what you gonna sing?"

"I don't know." Blu replied. During his time here, Blu promised the others he would sing. "I looked through your book. but I can't find a good song."

"I know a song you can sing with Jewel, if you like." Rico said, joining the conversation.

"What?" Blu asked.

Rico beckoned for him to come closer and began to whisper into his ear.

###

"Alright, everyone, it's the birthday-birds turn. Give it up for Blu!" Kipo announced.

"Alright Blu!" Nico cheered.

"You can do it!" Rafael yelled.

"Don't mess up!" Rapper said. They all stared at Rapper "What!?"

Blu got up on the stage and began singing

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_  
_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_  
_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_  
_And anyone who ask I'll let them know_

_She's the one, she's the one_  
_I say it loud_  
_She's the one, she's the one_  
_I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_  
_For the whole crowd_  
_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world_  
_That I've found a girl_  
_The one I can live for_  
_The one who deserves_

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_  
_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_  
_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_  
_And anyone who ask I'll let them know_

_She's the one, she's the one_  
_I say it loud_  
_She's the one, she's the one_  
_I say it proud_

Suddenly, Jewel flew up to the stage and started singing with him.

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_  
_For the whole crowd_  
_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world_  
_That I've found a girl_  
_The one I can live for_  
_The one who deserves_

_To give all my heart_  
_A reason to fly_  
_The one I can live for_  
_A reason for life_

_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_

_I'm telling the world_  
_That I've found a girl_  
_The one I can live for_  
_The one who deserves_

_To give all my heart_  
_A reason to fly_  
_The one I can live for_  
_A reason for life_

_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Oe oh oe oh_  
_Yeah yeah_

Blu and Jewel finished their song and started kissing. While everyone cheered and whistled.

"Amazing!" Nico whooped.

"Best song I've heard in ages!" Rico cheered.

"Get a tree!" Rapper yelled.

###

**Later that day**

After a while: everyone started to leave the Club. Blu and Jewel started to travel back home. Rico has gone to Lisa's hollow to get to know each other. When the Blue Macaws were home: Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel and sat them both down in the nest.

"Ah, what a perfect night." Blu sighed.

"Indeed." Jewel smiled.

Blu laid them both down in the nest and prepared to go to sleep. Blu pulled her closer and whispered: "Thank you for a wonderful birthday, my love."

"My pleasure." Jewel smiled. "So, you want your gift now?"

Blu just remembered that: Jewel had mentioned a gift for him earlier. "Ummm, ok?

Jewel got out of Blu's grip and walked out of the nest. "Close your eyes."

Blu smirked and closed his chocolate brown eyes. "Ok, they're closed.

Jewel slipped her wing under the nest and pulled it from under. Jewel got back into the nest and placed the gift in Blu's wings. Blu opened his eyes and examined his gift. "The chain?"

Blu was correct; it was the chain that kept them prisoners to each other.

"Yeah I went to Luiz's and got it back from him." Jewel replied. "I thought it would remind you: how We fell in love."

"Awww. Come here." Blu said, moving his wings onto her back and kissing her passionately. Jewel was completely caught off guard, just like when they first kissed, except it was her turn. She relaxed, and moved her wings behind Blu's neck.

After, what seemed like eternity, they both broke the kiss and laid back down in the nest. Blu put his wings around Jewel, as she cuddled her back into Blu's body.

"Even though the chain on our talons is off-the chain in our hearts is still there." Blu said, smiling.

"You're so sweet." Jewel smiled. "Well, good night happy birthday."

"Good night, Jewel." Blu kissed her on the head then went to sleep himself.

###

"Blu flew and carried Jewel to safety, and one month later: her wing healed and that's the story of how they fell in love." Rico had just finished telling Lisa how Blu and Jewel had met.

"Aww, that's really romantic." Lisa smiled.

"Yeah." Rico agreed, before noticing the weather was getting quite dark. "Well, I best be going. I'll see ya round sometime."

Rico spread out his wings and took flight out of the tree hollow. "Bye, Rico." Lisa waved.

**Well that took work but thats chapter 4 done see ya.**


	5. Missing Blue Macaw

**Rio the series**

**Chapter 5 missing Blue Macaw**

It was quiet late morning, in the local Jungle of Rio. Blu, Rico, Pedro, Nico, Rapper, were all lying on the ground, asleep hungover, from last night. They all woken up at the same time.

"Ow my head." Blu complained, rubbing his head feathers.

"What happened last night?" Nico asked the others.

"The last thing I remember: we was all walking home singing." Rico explained.

"Wait where are we?" Pedro wondered, looking around. Blu knew they were outside his and Jewel's tree.

"We're outside my hollow." Blu answered, getting onto his dark grey feet. "Better get in there before Jewel goes mad." Blu flew in his hollow; seconds later he quickly flew back out. "Jewels not there!"

"Maybe she went out." Rico said.

"Wait-wasn't she with us when we were drunk?" Nico said.

"Oh, my GOD!" Rico bellowed.

"What?" Rapper asked.

"I remember, sort of." Rico replied, placing a wingtip on his chin. "We were said she was gonna go home by herself."

"Oh, my." Blu gasped.

"And it's early morning. So Jewel wouldn't be awake by now." Nico added.

"We better go find her!" Pedro said.

"Ok, ummmm." Blu thought of a plan, looking at his friends. "Nico, Pedro, you guys search the Jungle. Rico, Rapper, you guys search the City. I'll go to Rafael's for help."

"Got it!" Rico and Rapper said, simultaneously

"Ok." Pedro grinned.

"Wait!" Nico said, before everyone could go their separate ways.

"What?" Blu replied.

"Where's my bottle-cap?" Nico said, looking around for his bottle-cap.

"Find it later-just go!" Blu ordered.

"OK!" everyone said in usion. All five Birds took off in their directions, on the search for their Blue Macaw friend (Wife, in Blu's cause).

###

So the search began. Rico and Rapper flew around the City of Rio De Janeiro, hoping to find any sign of Jewel.

"Jeweeeeeeeeeeel!" Rico called.

"Jeweelllllllll." Rapper called.

"Jewel!" Rico shouted.

"We're never gonna find her at this rate!" Rapper said.

"I know." Rico sighed, suddenly: he spotted two Seagulls on a roof of a building. "Hey-I know those 'gulls."

Rico and Rapper landed down on the roof. "Mickey, Tommy, how are you doing?" Rico inquired. The Seagulls both have New York accents

"Rico, my man, how you been?" Mickey inquired.

"I'm good." Rico answered. "Guys, this is Rapper. Rapper, this is Mickey and Tommy-but no time to catch up. I need your help?"

"What you need, buddy? Tommy asked.

"Have you guys seen: a female blue macaw, with light turquoise eyes, light blue feathers, black talons, and she's the last female of her kind and goes by the name of "Jewel"? Rico described.

"Ummmm, we haven't seen your friend." Mickey said. Rico looked down at his feet, sadly. "But, we did find a light blue feather."

Rico suddenly shot up like a pencil, and ran towards the Seagulss. "Quick-let me see!"

"Here ya go." Tommy said, handing the Hawk the blue feather. "I've never seen a "feather like that, before.

"Umm." Rico said, examining the feather. "Yep, that's be gotta Jewel's feather. This could be a lead. Mind if we keep this, guys?

"Sure, if it helps you find your friend." Tommy smiled.

"Thanks, come on, Rapper." Rico said, flying along side with Rapper, who had been silent the entire time. " See ya guys!

"Bye, Rick." Tommy called.

###

Meanwhile, back in the Rio De Janeiro Jungle. Nico and Pedro searched around the area for Jewel. "Jewel!" Nico called.

"Jewel!" Pedro shouted.

Nico flew above a small pond, and something caught the attention of his eyes. "Hey, look in the pond!"

"What?" Pedro asked.

Nico flew towards the pond, that had a light blue feather floating in the water. Nico put one of his tiny feet in the pond and picked up there feather. "It's Jewels feather."

"Yeah defo Jewel's feather." Pedro agreed, examining the feather.

"Let's go find Blu!" Nico said, flying into the tress with his best friend.

###

Meanwhile; shortly after instructing his friends where to search. Blu had been waiting in Rafael's tree. Blu waited for his Toucan friend to return. Eva walked over to Blu and placed a wing on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Blu. We'll find Jewel." Eva reassured.

"I hope so." Blu responded, not removing eye-contact from outside.

Rafael suddenly appeared from the peace-loving sky, and touched down inside his-and-Eva's tree hollow.

"You find her?" Blu asked.

Rafael shook his head sadly. "No. Sorry, amigo."

"Where could she be?" Blu said, as he began to slightly cry.

"Hey, hey, don't worry we will find her." Rafael reassured, placing one his wings over Blu.

"Blu!" a distant voice was heard.

Blu looked outside, where: Nico and Pedro were coming towards them (Nico carrying the feather).

"Hey, Blu, Blu!" Pedro shouted, finally getting to the tree hollow.

"Blu!" Nico gasped, trying to get his breath back. "We found-"

"Yeah-YEAH!" Blu screamed, hoping Nico was gonna say "Jewel".

Suddenly; Rico and Rapper, dived into the tree hollow, also catching their breaths. "Blu, Blu!" Rico said.

"We have... Found..." Rapper tried to explain.

Blu suddenly got frustrated, and barked-"STOP JUST TELL ME!"

"We found one of Jewels feathers!" everyone yelled, in usion.

"Show me." Blu requested.

"Here!" Rico and Nico said, handing Blu each other the feathers they found.

"Where did you find these?" Blu asked, looking at the light blue feathers.

"My friends found it." Rico answered.

"I found it in a pond." Nico answered

"So, let me get this straight:" Pedro said, flying in between everyone. "When Jewel left; she must off gone through the City-but also must have made it back to the Jungle-but didn't make it home. So, that sort of narrows it down."

"Wait I know where to search." Blu said.

"Where?" Rafael inquired.

"Nico, Pedro, you guys search near my home. Rapper, Rafael, you guys search near the Aviary. Rico, you're with me; we will search near the blue bird sanctuary tower." Blu instructed. "Let's go!"

So all six birds flew in their separate directions, in an effort to find their friend.

###

"Jewel!" Nico called.

"Jewel!" Pedro yelled.

"Jewel!" Nico yelled.

"Hot wing!" Pedro shouted.

"Jew-hot wing?" Nico retorted, looking at his best friend, with his eyes half-closed.

"Yeah." Pedro replied.

###

"She's not in the aviary." Rapper said to Rafael.

"O_h, meu deus, onde ela poderia __estar?_(oh, my god, where could she be?)" Rafael wondered.

"What can we do?" Rapper asked.

"I don't know amigo I don't know." Rafael said, sadly.

###

Blu and Rico desperently flew as hard as their wings would carry them

"Jewel!"

"Jewel!"

"Jeweeeeeeeeeel!"

"Wilma!" Rico yelled.

Blu looked at the Hawk with a confused face. "Wilma?"

"Mm-dum." Rico shrugged; he spotted something, on the ground, laying in some mud. Rico pointed a talon to the ground."hey, Blu, look!"

There, in the distant they could a see a: blue figure lying on the floor. "Oh, my God!" Blu panicked.

Blu landed next to the figure, and realized it was in fact: Jewel, lying unconscious on the ground. Blu quickly ran over to her, and fell down onto his knees. He put his right wing under Kewels neck, while putting his left wing over Jewel and under her back, to support her up. "Jewel?"

Rico stood there; a little shocked wondering what had happened.

"Jewel...Jewel, baby, please, wake up." Blu begged, slightly crying.

Jewel then slowly opened her eyes and saw Blu staring at her, while supporting her up; she was really weak but could still talk. "Blu, is that you?

A massive smile jumped onto Blu's beak. "Yeah it's me, Jewel-don't worry I'm here."

"What happened to you?" Rico asked.

"Rico, we should let her rest." Blu suggested.

"No, Blu, I'll tell." Jewel said, weakly, trying to stay awake. " I was flying home, a little drunk my vision was a bit blurry, I couldn't see right, then I crashed into a tree, and I fell down, and passed out until you two came-OW!"

"Jewel, what's wrong!?" Blu asked, yelling.

"My left wing, it hurts!" Jewel responded, slightly crying

"Let me look." Blu said.

Jewel slowly stretched out her left wing to her mate. Blu stroked it to check for injuries.

"Is it broken?" Jewel asked.

"No, just scratched and slightly bruised. You might night be able to fly for a little while." Blu answered.

Jewel made a sad sigh in response.

"I better take you to Tulio" Blu said.

"I'll go tell everyone you are alright." Rico said, before he spotted something on the ground. "Nico's bottle-cap. I'll take this to him. See you guys."

When Rico flew off: Blu gently picked up Jewel, in his talons, and flew to the Aviary.

###

**Later that day**

"There, Jewel, that should do it." Tulio smiled, as he finished wrapping bandages around Jewels wing; he had also cleaned the mud out of her coat of feathers.

Jewel examined the cast around her wing, and couldn't help but sigh. Blu flew over from the table and next to Jewel. "What did he say?"

"He said: I will have to wear this cast for 9 days, before I can fly again." Jewel answered. "But, he said: I can still live in the Jungle, as long as you protect me

"Of course I will." Blu smiled, flying into the air. "Let's go home."

"Um, Blu?" Jewel reminded, pointing to her bad wing.

"Oh sorry I forget." Blu said, landing back down on the table. "You wanna get on my back, or do you want me to carry you in my talons?" Blu offered, two choices.

"I'll get on your back." Jewel replied. Blu turned around, for Jewel to get on his back. Blu waited a minute, for Jewel to get comfortable on him. She wrapped her good wing around his neck, and both his leg's, around his body.

"You're ready?" Blu asked, turning his head around.

"Mm-hmm, let's go." Jewel replied.

###

After a while of flying, Blu took Jewel back to there hollow and gently laid her in the nest. "Glad to see your alive." Blu said, laying down behind his wife.

"Yeah, i thought i was done for." Jewel replied

"Me too. Don't worry, Jewel, I will always be here for you, no matter what." Blu said, smiling, wrapping his wings around Jewel.

"Thank's, where's my Goodnight kiss?" Jewel asked.

"Oh sorry." the two then started kissing before drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Jewel."

"Goodnight, Blu."

**Thats chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon.**


	6. Never expected this to happen again

**Rio the series**

**Chapter 6 never expected this to happen again**

A quiet peaceful day in the local Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. Inside one of the tree hollows to the local Birds, the Black Hawk: Rico, was in his best friends tree hollow, ready to say goodbye to Rapper. Rapper was going to America for a small vacation.

"Take care of yourself, buddy." Rico said, hugging rapper in his wing.

"Don't worry, Rico, I'll be back before ya know it." Rapper said, hugging in-return.

"Well, have fun in America." Rico said, letting his best friend out of the hug.

"I will see ya." Rapper said, flying into the air with his dark red wings. Rapper flew into the sky, heading for one of the airports in Rio. Before he was completely out of Rico's sight-he yelled: "Bye!"

Rico waved to the Red Macaw. Before long, Rico sighed, and thought to himself: _"Well now I'm bored; I'm gonna go for a fly around the Jungle."_

###

Meanwhile, someone else in the Samba Jungle-Nico and Pedro were soaring through the sky, together, singing their best song, together.

Nico and Pedro:

_I wanna party (party)_  
_I wanna samba (party)_  
_I wanna party (party)_  
_I wanna samba (party)_

_I wanna party (party)_  
_And live my life (my life)_  
_I wanna party(party)_  
_And fly_

The two eventually made it near Blu, Jewel, and Rico's home area. Nico looked down near the pond area, and spotted a black figure lying down on the grass. "Hey, Pedro, is that Rico?"

Pedro followed the Canary's wing; Nico was indeed right; it was Rico. "Yeah! It is Rico. Let's go and say: "Hi"."

###

During the time Nico and Pedro were singing and making their way over to Rico-the Blue Macaws Blu and Jewel were in their tree hollow. Jewel was wide-awake for at least a half-hour.

Blu however was still sleeping. "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Jewel smiled and decided it was time for Blu to wake up. She placed her wing on his shoulder and shook him a couple of times, side-to-side." Blu, wake up; its late morning."

"Zzzzzz." Blu suddenly shot up from the nest. "Who-wha-where? Oh, morning, Angel."

"Morning, Bluey." Jewel greeted, smiling.

"How is your wing?" Blu inquired.

Jewel sighed and looked at her bad wing. "It hurts a bit; still five more days."

"Don't worry, it will heal." Blu reassured, putting his wing over Jewel.

"Thanks, Blu." Jewel smiling, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"So, you wanna go out today?" Blu offered.

"Sure, care to give me a lift?" Jewel requested.

"With pleasure." Blu smiled, flying behind Jewel and picking her up.

"Let's go." Blu said, flying them both out of the tree hollow

###

Meanwhile, back over at the pond a few feet away. Nico and Pedro tried to hold in their laughter, as Nico walked over to sleeping Rico, with his bottle-cap filled up with water, in his wings; they were ready to pull a prank.

Nico got right over Rico and tipped the water right over the Hawk, causing him to jump up, coughing.

Nico and Pedro fell to the floor, laughing so hard, holding their stomachs, and kicking their feet. Nico leaned up and said: "Awake now, Sleeping Beauty?"

"You wanna act your age a bit more!" Rico suggested, shaking his head around.

Nico and Pedro continued to laugh in response. Just then: Blu flew down towards the Samba Birds, and set Jewel down on the ground.

"Hey, guys, hows it goin'?" Blu inquired.

"Good." Nico grinned.

"How da wing, Jewel?" Pedro inquired.

"It's alright." Jewel answered, before noticing Rico's head all wet. "Rico, why you all wet on your head?"

"Tweety-bird over there threw water on me!" Rico replied, referring Tweety-Bird to Nico.

"Hahaheheh..who ya call-in "Tweety?" Nico said, giving Rico a saucy look, with his wings crossed.

Blu couldn't help but laugh.

Nico looked over at him and said: "What are you laughing at, Tyler?"

Blu gasped and went angry; he hates it when people use his full name.

Jewel looked over at her mate and tried to hold in her giggling by placing a wing on her beak.

Blu looked over at her and said: "What are you laughing at? Julia!"

Jewel gasped in response; no one had ever called her: "Julia" before.

Rico sniggered; seconds later began to laugh and fell to the ground.

"What you laughing at? Ricardo." Jewel said, with a grin and her eyes half closed.

"Hey, why you full naming me?" Rico asked.

**Author's note: How dare she call me Ricardo! It's on...Nah, I kid, I would never dare hit Jewel...**

"Hahaha!" Nico laughed, adjusting his bottle-cap.

"How are you one to laugh? Nikolai!" Rico yelled.

Pedro also began to laugh at his best friend.

Nico looked over at Pedro, and sarcastically said: "Hahahaha, that's funny isn't it? Peter."

"HEY! That's a little too far!" Pedro shouted.

Blu suddenly jumped in the center on his wife and friends. "Alright, alright; Lets stop full naming each other!"

Everyone fell silent.

"That's what I like to hear." Blu said, with a smile. "Now, I'm hungry. Jewel, wanna get some breakfast?"

"Sure, I'm hungry, too." Jewel replied.

Blu placed his talons on Jewel's shoulders and carried her into the air. He flew through into the Jungle, safely holding Jewel in his talons.

###

After a couple of minutes, Blu was flying through the Jungle, with Jewel still in his talons. Blu looked down and spotted a crashed wing on the ground and a couple of white feathers near it. _"Those feathers... Look familiar."_

So Blu slowly descended down to the ground, and set Jewel down safely on her talons.

"Why we here?"

"I think this where Nigel fell after I killed him." Blu replied, kneeling down to the white feathers.

Jewel was a little scared, as she watched Blu started walking by the wing of the plane. "Um, Blu? I think we should leave."

"Don't worry, we are perfectly sa-"

"Hello, pretty-Bird."

Before blu could finish-big Cockatoo grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a tree, and knocked him uncoiuness. It was indeed the crazy Cockatoo know as "Nigel".

"BLU!" Jewel screamed, worried and angry.

Nigel looked over at Nico and attempted to catch her. Jewel quickly tried run (due to her bad wing)-but Nigel easily caught up to her and grabbed her by the neck, with his right talon and pinned her on the floor, on her back."

Nigel smiled evilly and moved his head down to Jewel's face. "Hello, there, pretty-Bird. Remember me?"

"Unfortunately-YES!" Jewel screamed, trying to push him off by pushing his belly with her talons

Nigel grinned; he gripped both her talons together in his left talon, and used his wings to keep himself balanced. Now Jewel could not do anything. "Temper, temper"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Jewel ordered, trying to squirm herself free.

"I don't think so." Nigel refused.

Nigel then tightened his grip on her throat and started laughing. "Now, I'm going to have some fun."

Jewel gulped in response, and tried to find a way to escape.

Nigel suddenly lifted Jewel over to her knocked-out mate. The evil Cockatoo ripped some vines off a tree and prepared to tie Jewel up. "Just in case you try to run."

###

**2 minutes later**

"There we go." Nigel said, finally finishing tying rope around Jewel's body to keep her wings to her sides, and her talons so she couldn't run away.

Nigel kept one talon on Jewel's neck. Jewel immediately attempted to get free, but the vines were too strong. "Erg, so tight!"

"Now, let's some fun."

Jewel turned her head around to look at Blu, but he was not responding. When all hope seemed lost-"HEY!"-Jewel heard a familiar voice

Nigel and Jewel turned their heads around to see Rico, staring at him, with a angry look.

Nigel turned his head back down to Jewel and said: "Well, well, friend of yours?"

"Let her go!" Rico demanded. Nigel however didn't listen; a grin crept of Rico's beak; he had an idea. "Or are you afraid of me?"

Saying that sentence-Nigel got angry and turned his attention to Rico-because no-one calls him a coward and gets away with it.

Nigel released his talon from Jewel's neck, and flew over near the Hawk. Jewel quickly tried to rip the vines off using her beak. Nigel looked at Jewel and said: "I wouldn't do that; its bad for your beak-anyway who are you?"

"My name's Rico; Jewel, who is this fat idiot?" Rico replied.

"'_hats..'igel...the...'ird...that...'most...'muggled...us!" _Jewel mumbled, trying to pull the vines off with her beak.

What Jewel was trying to say was: "That's Nigel, the Bird that almost smuggled us."

Rico looked confused, wondering what Jewel said, and scratched his head with his talon."...Eh?"

"My names "Nigel"." Nigel replied, correcting Jewel's sentence.

Rico suddenly snickered-seconds later, followed by Rico bursting out laughing and fell to the floor, holding his stomach "OH..MY..GOD!"

"What's so funny?" Nigel asked, with his wings crossed.

"This is Nigel, the big-bad villain?" Rico laughed, not believing he was the villain Blu and Jewel talked so much about. "You don't look so scary.

Nigel then started getting angry at Rico. "YES I am! Every Bird is scared of me in this City."

"Probably because they saw your ugly face-HAHAHAHAAHA!" Rico laughed, rapidly kicking his feet.

"Oh, that's it!" Nigel growled.

Nigel quickly curled his wing like a fist, and fired a direct hit to Rico, with his wing. Rico fell directly to the floor, belly first.

"That was easy-" Nigel said, before turning over to tied up-Jewel. "-anyway, pretty-Bird you're next."

Jewel gasped, with her turquoise eye's wide-open. Nigel was about to attack-until: "HEY!"

Rico grabbed Nigel's shoulder and turned him around. The Hawk quickly curled his wing like a fist and punched him back. Rico and and Nigel began, brawling, punching, and clawing each other, while Jewel was trying to wake Blu up from his unconscious-state.

"Wake up, Blu!" Jewel yelled.

Blu remained silent. "..."

"Please, Blu, wake up!"

"..."

Rico fell to the floor-and quickly got back up then punched Nigel to the floor.

"HANG IN THERE RICO!" Jewel shouted.

"HANG IN THERE? IM HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE! HAHAHAHAAHA!" Rico called, cheering, as he was on Nigel's back like a rodeo.

"YOU WONT BE WHEN YOUR DEAD!"

The Hawk and Cockatoo continued brawl each other; Jewel could only watch, as she tried to manly free herself.

###

**10 minutes later**

A few minutes had passed, as the brawling continued-which had been-

Fun for Rico.

Boring for Jewel

And angry for Nigel

Rico had finally knocked Nigel down; Jewel had to admit she was a little impressed. Rico held his stomach and waltz over to Jewel.

"Oh, my god-Rico, are you alright?"

"You kidding? i was having fun!" Rico whooped.

"You could've died!" Jewel retorted.

"Big-birds like him don't scare me." Rico replied

"Rico, can you un-tie me, and please check Blu?" Jewel requested, managing to lean herself up.

"You got it." Rico smirked, using his talons to pull the vines free.

"Thanks." Jewel said, rubbing her wings.

Rico placed wing on Blu's head and began to examine him. "Ummmmmmmmm, he's fine, just unconscious."

"Good." Jewel sighed, happy; she looked back over at knocked-out Nigel.

"Now what are we gonna do with Nigel?" Jewel wondered, placing a wing on her chin.

"I got a idea." Rico said.

###

**One day later**

The next day, Nigel was very angry, and flying threw the Jungle, looking for a certain Blue Macaws Black Hawk. "When I find them, they will pay."

"Hey, Nigel, you can't catch me, you can't catch me-hahaha!"

Pedro flew besides Nico, also mocking Nigel. "You're ugly, you're ugly hahaha!"

"Oh, yeah!" Nigel yelled, heading directly for them.

"Uh-oh-run!" Pedro yelled, quickly flying away, along with Pedro.

Just as Nigel was chasing Nico and Pedro-two pieces of rope wrapped round his talons and forced him to the ground. When he was down, Nigel examined his body and noticed the rope was attached to two rocks holding him down.

"Well, well, look who's trapped."

Nigel looked up to see Blu standing on a branch, smiling, with his eyes half-closed and with his wings folded. "Hello there, Nigel."

"If it isn't my favorite enemy." Nigel said, with a grin. "I will enjoy capturing you and your mate back to my owners."

"Oh, I don't think so." Blu denied, suddenly flicking his wingtips like fingers.

Multiple flapping noises hit Nigel's eardrums. He looked up to see, loads of Birds come flying in with evil looks on them. there were scarlet macaws and toucans with mad faces and military macaws who were cracking there wings and the crazy bird who kept saying whos a pretty bird im a pretty bird and little birds who were caged together and the bat was also there.

"Ummmm, what is this?" Nigel asked.

Blu turned over to Pedro and said: "Pedro, do the honors?"

"Ahem." Pedro cleared his throat, and took a deep breath, and bellowed: "BIRDS VS NIGEL!"

"ATTACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" everyone screamed, flying directly down

**Author's note: Ride Of The Valkyries plays!"**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nigel screamed.

Every one flew directly down and tackled Nigel, began to beat him up for revenge, for everything he had done to them.

Blu, Jewel, and theirfriends were watching from a tree, laughing and happy.

The group of mini-Toucans flew over to their parents. One of the chicks (Carlos) flew over to his Father. "Daddy, can we hurt Whitey-Bird, too?"

Rafael turned over to his wife and said: "Eva?"

"Awww, go ahead kids." Eva granted, with a smile.

"Sweet." Carlos said, before turning around to his brother's and sisters-"Sofia, Diego, Max, Mario-ATTTTACKKK!"-and lead his brothers and sisters over to the evil Cockatoo.

"That's are kids." Rafael said, putting wing over Eva, and allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"I'm gonna go join in!" Rico called, as he flew down to the group of Bird's tackling Nigel. "HEY, GUYS, MOVE OUT THE WAY-I WANT A TURN!"

"That's our friend Ricardo ladies and gentles." Blu said.

"Yep, Jewel agreed, placing a wing over Blu. "Care to share a victory kiss?"

"With pleasure." Blu replied, moving his beak next to his and making contact, kissing passionately.

"Care to kiss too, Eva?" Rafael offered.

"Certainly." Eva smiled, also kissing her mate passionately.

The Blue Macaws and Toucan's stood on a tree branch, watching the Bird's taking revenge on the evil Cockatoo.

**Nigel has survived ladies and gentleman. Chapter 7 coming soon.**


	7. Big news for the Blue Macaw's

**Rio the series**

**Chapter 7 big news for the Blue Macaw's**

Another glorious day in the Jungle, home of the singing Birds. In one of the tree hollow's, laid the three Birds, a Canary, and Cardinal, and a Hawk, known as "Nico, Pedro, and Rico."

Rico sat in the nest, beat-boxing to Nico and Pedro. Rico stopped beat-boxing and asked: "How was that?"

"No, no, no, Rico, you need to work on your higher level." Nico suggested.

"Work on my hig-what does even mean?" Rico asked, with his wings crossed.

"Well, it means something like-" Pedro was about to explain.

"Shut up, Pedro!" Rico ordered.

"What-eves." Pedro shrugged. Just then, from the peaceful loving sky, Blu arrived and flew into Rico's tree hollow, holding Jewel in his talons; they both had smiles on their beaks.

"Here they are, Romero and Juliet." Rico said.

"Hey guys." Nico greeted.

"Why do you look so happy?" Pedro inquired, noticing their happy expressions.

"Me and Jewel have big news." Blu answered, before turning to his wife. "Tell them, sweetheart."

"Well..."

...

...

...

"I'm pregnant!" Jewel shouted, with excitement.

"Ha-ha-" Nico cheered, throwing his bottle-cap in the air.

"NICE ONE." Pedro cheered.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Rico yelled.

"Thanks guys." Blu thanked, smiling.

"What you standing there for? Come give me hug!" Rico said, with his black wings open.

"Ok." Blu replied. They all shared hugs with Blu, while Jewel hugged them and gave them kisses on the cheeks.

"When did you find out?" Rico asked.

Jewel placed a wingtip on her chin. "This morning. Me and Blu was at home-"

###

**Earlier that day**

_The morning slowly rose, throughout the Jungle of Rio. Blu and Jewel sat in their nest, eating a mango each. For some unknown reason, Jewel had eaten her mango, before Blu had even eaten a quarter of his._

_"Hungry, Jewel?" Blu asked._

_"Yeah, since this morning, I've been really hungry." Jewel replied. Suddenly, Jewel felt a little pain in her stomach. "Oh."_

_"Jewel, are you ok?" Blu said, worridly._

_"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little-OW!" Jewel bellowed._

_"JEWEL!" Blu screamed, running over to his loved one. Jewel fell to her side and placed both wings on her stomach. Blu sat down beside her and supported her in his dark blue wings. "Jewel, are you ok?"_

_"Blu, something-ow-feel's weird." Jewel replied, grunting in pain. "Please, help me, Blu."_

_Blu could only think of one idea to help Jewel. "Jewel, listen."_

_Jewel obeyed, and looked at her mate, with tears in her eyes. Blu cleared his throat and continued. "I know you may not like this-but I think we should see Tulio."_

_"Actually, Blu. That doesn't sound too bad." Jewel replied, leaving Blu a little surprised._

_Blu flew into the air and got a good grip on Jewel shoulders, with his talons. "Let's go."_

###

**Present time**

"So, Tulio took me into an X-ray and announced I was carrying three eggs." Jewel finished, smiling.

"Wow, well once again-congrats." Nico congratulated.

"Doe's anyone else know?" Pedro inquired.

"We told Rafael and Eva before We came here." Blu answered.

"Nice, we should celebrate." Rico suggested.

"That's why we came. Can you set up a party at the Club?" Blu requested.

"Nico?" Pedro said, turning to his best friend.

Nico smiled in response. "Sure, we can."

"Thanks, guys, we will drop by later." Blu said, flying into the air and placing his talons on Jewel's shoulders.

Blu flew away from the tree; Jewel turned her head around and called "Bye, guys."

###

After a quick flight, while carrying his pregnant wife. Blu landed outside the Club and set Jewel down preparing for a surprise.

"You ready?" Blu asked.

"Yep." Jewel replied. They both walked inside the Club, but the lights were off, once again.

"They're here." "shhhhh" "Do my feathers look alright?" "You asked that last time." "Shut up!" multiple voices were heard.

Suddenly the lights flicked on, revealing multiple Birds. "Surprise congratulations Blu and Jewel!"

"Thanks!" Blu yelled, raising his wings.

"Thank you!" Jewel thanked, taking a bow.

###

So the party began. The lovebirds began to enjoy themselves throughout the Club. Blu was talking to Rafael, at the bar. Jewel was talking to Eva about parenthood. "Congratulations, Blu." A Toucan said, walking past Blu and giving him a quick pat on the back.

"Thanks." Blu replied.

"Congratulations, Jewel." a Military Macaw said.

"Thanks." Jewel replied

Rico, who had been dancing with the others, flew into the air, catching Blu and Jewel's attention. "Hey, guys, you gonna come sing? It's karaoke night."

"Um I don't know." Blu said.

"Erm, no, I'm fine, thank you." Jewel replied.

"What about you, Blu?" Rico asked.

"Umm, why not, eh?" Blu said.

"Sweet, i'll go tell Kipo." Rico said, flying away.

"Sure you don't wanna sing?" Blu asked Jewel.

"I'm sure. I don't wanna stress my self. Now that I'm pregnant." Jewel replied.

"Ok, that's fine." Blu replied, before seeing Bird's on the stage, ready to sing. "Oh, it's on."

###

Nico:

_ (awwww baby), u r the sweetest_  
_please may i step to you_  
_girl im not being rude_  
_but i see u standing here all by yourself_

###

Pedro:

_Cause that's so fabulous (what)_  
_I'ma be real on us (c'mon)_  
_Nobody got nuttin' on us (no)_

###

Rico:

_So noone told you life was gonna be this way_  
_Your job's a joke, you're broke, you love life's D.O.A,_

###

Blu:

_Say you, say me; say it for always_  
_That's the way it should be_  
_Say you, say me; say it together_  
_Naturally_

###

Golden macaw:

_Gold_  
_Always believe in your soul_  
_You've got the power to know_  
_You're indestructible_  
_Always believe in, because you are_  
_Gold_  
_Glad that you're bound to return_  
_There's something I could have learned_

###

"Well, that was fun." Blu said, planting a kiss on Jewel's cheek.

"Yeah, you were good." Jewel smiled.

"It's getting late, coming home?" Blu asked, noticing the weather changing

"Sure, give me a lift, please?" Jewel requested.

"Yep." Blu replied, lifting Jewel up in his talons. "Bye everyone.

"See ya, Blu. See ya Jewel!" the crowd called.

###

Night time had finally arrived in Rio. Blu got back into his and Jewel's tree, just in time, and set Jewel down in the nest. Blu laid down in the nest, on his back. "Rest up, my Jewel of the Forest.

"Blu, I just wanna thank you, for giving me, love, protection, and now a family." Jewel said, smiling, as she began to cuddle her back on top of Blu's body.

"That's, what I'm here for, Jewel, I love you." Blu said, wrapping his wings around Jewel. "Jewel?"

"Hmmmm?" Jewel hummed, turning her head sideways.

"Is it ok...If I feel?" Blu inquired.

"Feel?" Jewel said, slightly confused.

"Yeah, the eggs. Please?" Blu requested.

Jewel smiled, happy and granted Blu's request. "Of course you can, Blu. There your children."

"Thank you, I'll be gentle, I promise." Blu reassured, as he slowly moved his wing down to Jewel's belly.

"That's ok, Blu. I trust you." Jewel smiled. Blu used his right wing, to rub Jewel's stomach; he could feel three lumps, which were three little eggs. They both smiled, and looked down at Jewel's belly.

"Wow, thats out children?" Blu said, lifting his wing back around Jewel.

"Indeed." Jewel replied.

"Well, get some sleep." Blu said, planting a kiss on Jewels' head.

Jewel giggled and moved her head into Blu's neck. "As you wish. Good night...Lovehawk."

**Chapter 7 is complete. "Playing games and bonding" coming next.**


	8. Blue Macaws at the Bookstore

**Rio the series**

**Chapter 8 Blue Macaws at the Bookstore**

It was a cold day in all of Rio De Janeiro. Jewel and her best friend Eva, sat in Jewel's hollow talking. Blu however had gone to see Linda at her Bookstore with Rico.

"So, Jewel, how's the babies?" Eva inquired

"They're good. I think I will give birth in about three weeks." Jewel replied, rubbing her stomach.

"Just don't have to many like I did." Eva chuckled. "So, you finally have your bandage off?"

Jewel looked at her almost healed wing. "Yeah, I still can't fly for two more days but I can stretch it."

Eva smiled, and looked out of the hollow entrance/exit. "I think I better be going home now."

Just before Eva got out of the nest, Jewel quickly called her back. "Wait, Eva, before you go-could you give me a lift to Lindas?"

"Well I should be going home..." Eva said, with a wingtip on her chin. Eva looked down at Jewel, who was looking down sadly..."but, hey, what are friends for, come on."

Eva flew up into the air and placed her light blue talons on the side of Jewel's shoulders.

"Thanks, Eva." Jewel thanked, turning her head around to see her.

"No problem." Eva smiled, flying into the air with a secure grip on Jewel. "I don't know where it is, so you will have to show me."

"Will do." Jewel agreed.

###

A few minutes later Jewel leaded Eva to the bookstore. When they arrived, Jewel and Eva shared a hug with each other

"Thanks for the lift, Eva." Jewel said, breaking the hug.

"It's ok. I gotta go now. Bye, Jewel." Eva said, flying back into the air and back towards the Jungle.

Jewel waved at the Toucan as she flew off into the distance. "Bye, Eva"

Jewel curled her good wing like a fist and knocked on the door. Linda opened the door but didn't see Jewel.

"Linda. Linda!" Jewel squawked to get her attention.

"Oh, hello, Jewel." Linda said, kneeling down to her and gently picking her up in her hands. "If you're looking for Blu, he's upstairs with his...friend...A Black Hawk."

"...Rico." Jewel said.

Jewel then nodded meaning she wanted to see Blu. Linda began to carry Jewel upstairs. As Linda walked up the stairs she looked at Jewel and said: "So, Jewel, I hear you're pregnant?"

Jewel nodded as a "yes".

"Congratulations." Linda said stroking Jewel's head.

Linda took Jewel upstairs and opened her bedroom door. Jewel saw Blu and Rico sitting on her bed talking to each other. They were so busy, they didn't even notice Linda coming in. Linda sat Jewel down on her bed and then left the room.

Jewel walked across the bed and over to her lovehawk. "Blu?"

"Oh, hi, jewel." Blu said, hugging her and giving Jewel a quick kiss. "How did you get here?"

"Eva gave me a lift and Linda brought me up here." Jewel answered. "What have you two been doing?"

"Playing Snakes and Ladders." Blu answered.

Jewel cocked her head to the side, confused. "What's that?"

"Come over and I'll show you how to play." Blu said, waving a wing. "That's if you wanna play?"

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Jewel said, walking over to her mate.

"Hehe." Rico chuckled, rubbing his wings together. "This time I'm gonna win."

###

**10 minutes later**

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT-I CAME LAST!" Rico bellowed.

"I came first! I won!"

"Wanna a trophy?" Rico said, sarcastically.

"Just because you lost." Jewel teased, smiling.

"AHHHHH!" Rico screamed, punching the wall with his wing. "Ow, my wing! I need a drink."

Rico grunted and hopped off of the bed, and walked out of the bedroom.

"Awwww, little Ricardo lost, eh, Blu?" Jewel said, turning over to Blu.

"Yeah." Blu agreed.

"_Pelo menos o meu tipo não estão perto da extinção _(At least my kind aren't close to extinction)" Rico said to himself, in his native language.

"What was that?" Jewel called, hearing what he said.

"Ummmmm...I was singing." Rico lied.

"So, you wanna watch TV?" Blu asked.

"What's on?" Jewel inquired.

"Have you ever seen "Friends" its a funny TV show?

"No, lets watch it." Jewel said.

"Ok, where's that remote?" Blu thought, looking around.

Rico returned into the room, and landed down on the bed. "I'm back, what we are watching?"

"Friends." Blu simply replied.

"Never seen it; let's watch." Rico said, laying down against a pillow.

###

After a while jewel was sitting there with Blu lying in her lap while Rico was sitting on his own half asleep they were watching the episode where: everyone's late for thanks-giving.

Jewel began to giggle at something amusing.

"What's so funny?" Blu asked, looking up to see her.

"When Joey did his wide-eyed, it reminded me when you said "I have beautiful eyes."

"Hehe." Blu chuckled.

"How did you end up saying that?" Rico asked.

"Rafael told me to tell her "you have beautiful eyes" but I ended up saying it about myself them. When I was about to tell her I choked on a petal."

_"...what a moron."_ Rico thought.

The black hawk sat up and flew out of the room. Blu sat up from Jewel's legs, instead he cuddled his side into her left side and rested his head on Jewel's chest. Jewel placed one wing over Blu, to make him comfy.

"Comfortable there, Blu?" Jewel asked, smiling.

"Mm-hmm, nice and comfy." Blu said, moving his head up to see Jewel. "You know, Jewel. One of these night's I wanna sleep in your wings for a change."

"Maybe we will, one night." Jewel replied, nuzzling his head. Jewel looked down at her stomach and then back over to her mate. "Blu?"

"Yeah?" Blu replied.

"Do you wanna talk to my eggs?" Jewel inquired.

"Talk to them?" Blu queried. "Isn't that kinda of silly."

"Blu, there's nothing wrong with talking to your children." Jewel said, slightly giggling. "And I may not be pregnant again?"

"So, can I?" Blu requested.

Jewel rolled her eyeballs around. "Of course you can."

"O-k." Blu said, slowly moving his head down from Jewel's chest. Blu planed the side of his face on Jewel's belly. "Uh, hello, there, little eggs. My name is Blu, your dad."

Jewel watched her mate talking to her eggs and placed a wing on his head and began to stroke him.

"And I can't wait until you're here..." Blu paused and leaned back off his wife. "There, Jewel, I talked to them, are you satisfied?"

"Very." Jewel smiled.

Rico returned in the room, with a face like he was bored. "I'm gonna go to the club. You guy's wanna come?"

"Sure I'll come out." Blu replied, before looking at Jewel. "Wanna come, Jewel?"

"I'm not sure." Jewel said. "I don't wanna go dancing, but I don't wanna be at are hollow alone."

"Well...you could stay here if you like." Blu offered.

"Really?" Jewel said.

"Yeah, Linda won't mind." Blu said.

"Ok, then. I'll stay here." Jewel said.

Rico flew up over the bed, but stopped when he noticed Blu wasn't there. "Comin', Blu?"

"Acully, I think I'll stay here with Jewel." Blu said.

"Ok, your loss." Rico said, flying out of an open window into the outside.

"See you later, Rico." Blu called.

After Rico was gone, Jewel moved over to Blu and said: "Blu, are you sure you wanna stay with me?"

"Or course I do." Blu replied, placing a wing over Jewel and giving her a peck on the cheek. "You're my wife, and you're carrying me eggs. And it's my duty as a father and husband: to be with you."

"Nice little speech, Blu." Jewel smiled.

"Thank you, Angel." Blu smiled,

###

Nighttime had finally arrived throughout the City of Rio De Janeiro. The Macaws Blu and Jewel had decided to spend the night at Linda's Bookstore. Blu and Jewel both laid on a couch together and prepared to go to sleep.

As Blu was getting himself comfortably, he turned over to Jewel who had a slightly-worried face. "Jewel, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jewel replied, turning her body around to see Blu. "I'm just adjusting to be sleeping in a new place, that's all."

Blu tucked himself in his wings, getting ready to sleep. Jewel looked over at Blu and formed a grin. She got behind Blu, and pressed her body into his back, and put both her wings around him.

Blu felt Jewel's wings and turned his head around. "Jewel, what are you doing?"

"You always keep me warm every night, so I thought I'd return the favor for once." Jewel answered, smiling.

"...Well thanks." Blu said, getting used to being in Jewel's warmth around him.

"No problem." Jewel replied, resting her head just above Blu's.

"Goodnight." Blu said, closing his chocolate brown eyes. _"Hmmm, her wings are quite soft."_

Night, Bobo." Jewel smiled, closing her eyes, and falling asleep herself.

**Chapter 8 done. "Nightmares" coming next. Be sure to review.**


	9. Night mares

**Rio the series**

**Chapter 9 nightmares**

It was late night in the city of Rio De Janeiro. Blu and Jewel had just finished there mango's (Two in Jewel's case) and were getting ready to sleep. Jewel rubbed her stomach, felling her eggs. Jewel had been pregnant now for 6 whole days.

"Goodnight, my babies." Jewel smiled, talking to her unborn children.

Blu sat next to Jewel, and put his wing on her belly and gently rubbed his wing around, feeling the eggs inside."Im sure they can hear you, Jewel."

"Mm-hmm." Jewel hummed. Blu and Jewel shared a quick kiss, and laid down in there nest.

Jewel tucked herself in her wings, lying on her side; also facing Blu. Jewel peaked one eye open, to see Blu, who was laying on his back, with his wings behind his head.

"Blu?" Jewel said.

"Yes?" Blu replied.

"Me and my eggs, need someone to keep us warrrrrrrm." Jewel said, smiling.

Blu smiled in response and laid on his side facing Jewel, with his dark blue wings open. "Come on over."

Jewel scooted over to Blu until there body's touched. Blu put both his wings around Jewel, and pressed her chest into his. "Goodnight, Blu." Jewel cooed, closing her turquoise eyes.

Blu gave her a stroke on the head-"Goodnight, Jewel."-and immediately fell asleep himself. As the minutes slowly went past, Blu was already having a peaceful sleep, Jewel however wasn't, she kept turning around, having a very-bad nightmare.

###

**Jewel's dream**

_Blu had Jewel pinned against the wall in their hollow, with his right talon was gripped really hard on her throat. Jewel, was in fear, and was crying her eyes out, with both her wings on his leg._

_"You left me to die!" Blu yelled._

_"Blu, please im sorry!" Jewel apologized, hoping he would let her go._

_"Your sorry?" Blu retorted "You always said you love me, but i always fight for you while you just run!_

_"Blu, please, stop, your hurting me!" Jewel begged._

_"Oh im hurting you? It was less painful from what i had to suffer with!" Blu barked._

_"Ok, Blu-I was wrong=please, Blu let me go I can't breathe." Jewel pleaded. _

_"Why should I?! You never loved me; when we first met you pinned me down and strangled me just for staring!" Blu grunted._

_"Please, it's me Jewel, your wife." Jewel reminded. "Remember I'm pregnant if you kill me, you kill them."_

_"Is that so ?" Blu said, with an evil smile. "Well then."_

_Blu suddenly held up three eggs in his wings. "Are __these the children you talking about?_

_"My babies!" Jewel cried, trying to each out with her wing. " Blu, please, give them back."_

_"Oh, you want them back?" Blu queried. __Blu then gripped the eggs harder in his wings. "W__ell, I hope they don't get crushed."_

_"Blu, don't-please they're your children-don't hurt them please I'm begging you!" Jewel pleaded. _

_"You want them to live?" Blu asked. Jewel nodded in response. "Show me what you're willing to do to get them back."_

_"Okay, blu, you win-what do you want?" Jewel asked._

_"What do i want_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"I want you to suffer!"_

_Blu suddenly crushed the eggs in his wings and slammed them to the ground._

_"NOOOOO!" Jewel screamed; she suddenly bit Blu's leg causing him to let her go. Jewel crawled over to the remains of her eggs and scattered them up in her wings. "BLU HOW COULD YOU!?"_

_Blu once again: gripped Jewel's neck in his talon and got ready to finish the job. "Don't worry, Jewel, you will join them soon enough."_

_Blu pulled his wing back getting ready to hit Jewel..._

###

**Reality**

"AHHHHHH!"Jewel suddenly woke up and quickly: got out of Blu's wings and ran over to the other end of the hollow.

Blu woke up (hearing her scream) and saw Jewel, standing by the wall of the hollow, shaking. "Jewel, what's wrong?"

"Stay away from me!" Jewel yelled.

"What's wrong, honey?" Blu asked.

"Get back!" Jewel ordered.

Blu obeyed and remained where he was. "Jewel, please, what's wrong?"

"...I...I." Jewel began to shredder tears in her eyes; she just suddenly realized: Blu would never do something like that. "Blu."

Blu suddenly ran to Jewel and pulled her onto a hug. "Sh, sh, it's ok, Jewel. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you." Jewel cried into Blu's chest. "But, please don't be mad."

"I won't, Jewel. I promise." Blu promised.

"Okay, I had a nightmare...That...That." Jewel couldn't finish her sentence.

"That what?" Blu asked.

Jewel suddenly burst into tears and moved her wings around Blu's back and hugged in-return. "I had a nightmare that: You killed the eggs and then tried to kill me!"

"WHAT!?" Blu screamed; he could not believe what Jewel had just said. "Jewel, I would never hurt you."

"I know." Jewel cried, lifting her face up to see Blu.

Blu moved one of his wings from around Jewel and placed it on the side of her face. "Jewel...Jewel, look at me." Blu used his wingtip to wipe her tears away. "It's ok, I promise, I'll never hurt you."

"Thank you, Blu." Jewel said, managing to put on a smile.

"Now, let's get back to sleep."

Blu and Jewel went back into their nest, and both of them lay down hugging each other

"Blu, I'm sorry about: reacting about my dream." Jewel apologized.

"It's ok, Jewel, I will be here for you, no matter what." Blu reassured, smiling.

Jewel then felt something below on her talon; she looked down and saw Blu holding her left talon in his right-like humans holding hands. Jewel smiled at Blu, he smiled back; Jewel snuggled into Blu's chest and drifted off to sleep.

###

**The next day**

The next night, Blu and Jewel were lying in their nest, sleeping. Jewel was having another bad dream; she was laying besides Blu, squirming around

###

**Jewel's dream**

_Jewel was laying on the floor, in her hollow tied up with rope. It was indeed Nigel, who had tied her up; he had his talon gripped hard on her throat. "Hello, pretty bird, does rope hurt? HAHAHAHA!"_

_"Get off of me!" Jewel demanded._

_"I don't think so." Nigel refused. The evil Cockatoo placed his left talon on Jewel's stomach and began pushing down, hard."_

_Jewel cried out in pain and please: "Nigel, please stop, don't hurt my babies!"_

_"Oh, pregnant are you?" Nigel said, smiling evilly. "That makes this more interesting."_

_"Nigel, please don't, they're just children." Jewel pleaded._

_"Oh, is that so?" Nigel smirked. Nigel started pushing harder on her stomach._

_Jewel could feel unbearable pain in her stomach. "Stop-I'm begging you-please, just stop!"_

_"Ok." Nigel agreed, taking his talon from Jewel's belly. "Maybe, I'll do this instead."_

_Suddenly Nigel slammed his talon down on her stomach, and crushed the eggs inside. Jewel screamed in pain, and began coughing. "Did that hurt?"_

_"How...could...you!" Jewel asked, coughing._

_"Don't worry-you will join them soon." Nigel said, tightening his grip on Jewel..._

###

**Reality**

"No-AHhhhhhh!" Jewel suddenly woke up screaming; she leaned up and started rubbing her stomach, realizing her eggs were alright. "Oh, thank God."

Blu suddenly woke up, hearing her scream, and quickly pulled her into a hug. Blu comforted her as she was crying into his chest. "Sh, sh, it's ok, Jewel, calm down."

"Blu, I was so scared, I thought it was real." Jewel cried.

"It's, okay, Jewel it was just a dream." Blu said, kindly, holding her closer. "Calm down, I'm here."

"Why do I keep having bad dreams?" Jewel wondered.

"Listen-if you want: I will take you to Tulio; he could give you some medicine for your dreams." Blu offered.

"I'll think about it." Jewel replied.

"Come on, let's go back to sleep." Blu said. Blu gently broke the hug, and laid Jewel down in the nest. The two lovebirds tucked themselves in their wings, and prepared to go to sleep.

"Blu?" Jewel whispered.

"Yeah?" Blu said.

"Can I lay on you just for tonight?" Jewel requested. "I'm a little uncomfortable."

"Sure, come on over." Blu smiled.

Jewel got up and gently laid on top of Blu's body; she began: pressing her head on his neck, her back on his body. Blu gently wrapped his wings around Jewel, to keep her warm and kissed her head. Just before they fell alseep, Blu whispered. "Good night _meu amor_(my love)."

"Your Portuguese is coming on nicely." Jewel said, impressed.

"Well, I have a great teacher." Blu smiled, before closing his hazel eyes. "Good night."

"Good night." Jewel replied. So the two Macaws drifted off to sleep

###

**The next morning**

The next morning, Jewel woke up, and noticed it was early morning. She yawned and thought to herself: _"Wow, morning already?"_

Jewel turned her head around, to see: Blu still sleeping peacefully. Jewel then noticed she was still lying on top of him, under his wings. Blu started to wake up; Kewel wanted to mess around with him; so she pretended to be asleep. Blu already saw her quickly closing her eyes.

"Oh, Jewel, I saw that."

Jewel still pretended to be asleep.

"Jewel, I know you're awake."

Jewel still didn't move; Blu looked down at her talons, and formed a smile. Blu moved his right talon under Jewel's. "Ok, if you're asleep, I guess you won't mind if I do this then."

Blu used one of his toes to tickle her talon; she tried to hold in her giggling but she couldn't and opened her eyes. Jewel turned her head to meet Blu's."Morning, sleepyhead. Why were you pretending to be asleep?"

Jewel continued to giggle as Blu tickled her foot." I...guess..I..liked the..warmth..of your..body..can you..stop..tickling me?"

"Ok, I'll stop." Blu smirked. Blu stopped tickling her toes and greeted her with a: morning kiss. "Did you enjoy your little tickle?

"Yeah." Jewel admitted. "But please; don't do that again."

"What, this?"

Blu began to tickle her talon for another five seconds; she was giggling and couldn't take it. Blu stopped, when he decided his fun had ended

"Ok, Blu; That's enough, please?" Jewel requested.

"Ok." Blu agreed.

Jewel gently got off her mate and walked to the hollow entrance/exit with Blu following her. "So, Blu, what do you wanna do today?"

"I was gonna go and see Rafael and Eva." Blu replied. "Wanna come?"

"Sure." Jewel smiled. The two blue macaws extended their wings and took flight into: the beautiful morning sky.

###

Blu and Jewel had arrived at the Toco-Toucans family tree, and touched down on the ground.

When they got to Rafael's tree, their kids jumped out of the tree and flew over to them. Suddenly, Blu grabbed Jewel into his dark blue wings, and turned her around, trying to protect her. Just when he thought he was gonna be tortured by: biting feathers, pulling tongues and grabbing eyeballs; nothing had happened.

Blu peaked open his eyes and noticed that 17 children were only hugging them both. "You're not gonna attack us?"

"No we don't wanna hurt Aunt Jewel now that she's pregnant." one of the chicks (Carlos) replied.

"We only attack bad guys now." another chick added.

Just then, Rafael came down and saw his kids hugging Blu and Jewel. Rafael smiled flew down to greet them. The little toucans flew off to go and play. Rafael walked over to his friends.

"Ola, amigos." Rafael greeted, smiling, which dropped when he saw their sad faces."You lovebirds doing ok?"

"No not really, I've been having nightmares." Jewel answered.

"What kind of nightmares?" Rafael asked.

"Actually; is Eva awake? I would like to talk with her about it." Jewel requested.

"Yeah, she's in the tree-but be quiet though, maria's asleep." Rafael said.

Rafael flew away to join his offspring. Blu was about follow, until Jewel took his wing in hers. "Blu?"

"Yeah?" Blu replied.

"You...You tried to protect me, from Rafael's children." Jewel said, touched by his bravery.

"Of course I did." Blu replied, like it was obvious. "You're my wife. You're carrying my eggs."

Jewel smiled in response; it was the first time she has seen Blu do anything like that. She walked over to him, and put both her wings around the back of Blu's neck. "Thank you, my Knight in Shining Armor."

Blu in-return: put his wings around Jewel's back. "You're welcome, my Angel."

Jewel and Blu made their beaks contact and began to kiss passionately. After one-entire minute, Jewel broke the kiss, with a smile on her beak. She leaned the side of her face on Blu's chest. "I love you, Blu."

"I love you too, Jewel." Blu replied.

Jewel released her wings from Blu and took flight into Rafael and Eva's tree. Blu watched her fly inside, and thought to himself: "So beautiful; why do I deserve her?"

Jewel flew into Eva's hollow, where she saw Evasitting in the nest holding Maria in her wings, slowly rocking her side-to-side. "Eva?" Jewel whispered.

"Jewel, come on in." Eva smiled, waving a wing.

Jewel walked inside and sat in the nest, which was really big since they were a big family. "Eva, I need help."

"What's wrong? Eva asked.

"When you were pregnant: did you have any...Bad dreams?" Jewel inquired.

"Bad dreams?...Um, I had on were the Jungle was on fire." Eva replied.

Jewel shook her head. No I meant: about you or the children."

"Um...no I didn't why?" Eva asked.

"I've been having bad nightmares the past two nights." Jewel replied.

"What kind of nightmares?" Eva inquired.

"I had one where: Blu was strangling me and he pulled out the eggs and crushed them." Jewel answered. "And I had another one about: Nigel; he captured me and kicked my stomach

"Hmm..." Eva thought, with a wingtip on her chin. "Well, it is normally caused because there is something wrong with your children."

Jewel suddenly gasped and held on to her stomach

"Oh, Jewel-I didn't mean to scare you." Eva said, quickly realizing her mistake. "I'm sure they're fine; I'll check if you like."

"Um ok." Jewel agreed. Eva slowly put more down and walked over to Jewel and put her head on her stomach. Jewel felt a little nervous, hoping her eggs were fine.

"Just relax, Jewel. I know what I'm doing." Eva reassured.

After a few seconds Eva took her head off Jewel's stomach; they both sat back down in the nest. "They sound and feel fine to me-but you should go to that bird-guy, who made strange noises at Rafi." Eva suggested.

"Tulio?" Jewel queried. "Ok, sure; I guess it couldn't hurt-he did tend my wing. Thanks for the advice."

"No problem." Eva smiled, as Jewel walked over the hollow entrance/exit. "Bye."

"Bye."

###

Meanwhile, Blu was talking to Rafael outside the tree, about: Jewel's nightmares. "I'm sure her nightmares are just natural. I'm sure she will be fine." Rafael reassured.

"Yeah, you're right-but I'm gonna take her to Tulio just in case." Blu replied.

"Ok, amigo." Rafael said.

Just then Jewel had arrived; she flew down to Blu and shared a quick kiss. Jewel took one of Blu's wings, and out of nowhere, she requested: "Blu, can you take me to Tulio?"

Blu was surprised about the question he was gonna ask her, but she asked him instead"Um, sure let's go-bye Rafael."

"Bye, amigos." Rafael said, waving a wing.

###

After a little flight throughout the Jungle; Blu and Jewel flew to the Aviary and flew inside by an open window,where they saw Tulio sitting in the control watching the cameras that were inside the artificial Jungle (the same one where Blu and Jewel met and where Jewel was staying when her wing was injured)

They both flew onto the table and caught the attention of Tulio, who saw them both. "Blu! Jewel! What a nice surprise"

Blu looked at the camera to see what Tulio was looking at. "Come look. I placed a male toucan, and a male military macaw in there, to see what will happen."

The Blue Macaws and Tulio all looked on the camera and saw the toucan and macaw fighting each other. "Oh, dear, better get someone in there..." Tulio said, before turning his attention to Blu and Jewel. "So, why you guys here?"

Blu picked up a pen and paper and started writing but the pen didn't work, so he threw the pen outside the window.

"OW!" a voice screamed outside.

Blu grabbed another pen and started writing a note and handed it to Tulio.

_Can you check Jewel and the eggs, please? She says she's having bad dreams._

"Ok, come on, Jewel." Tulio said, with his arm out.

Jewel hopped onto his arm, a little scared; and she was cautious since he put her into a X-ray machine.

After he finished he shined a light into her eyes and finally he was finished checking her. "Well, Jewel, your eggs appear to be fine and there's nothing wrong at all.

Jewel smiled in relief, and gently rubbed her head against Tulio's hand as in a "thank you"

Tulio was a little surprised; last time he remembered Jewel, she covered one of his workers with scratches. Tulio smiled, and moved his hand behind her and stroked her back.

"Jewel, to help with your nightmares; I can give you Prazosin." Tulio offered.

Jewel cocked her head to the side, confused. "A what now?"

Tulio could tell by her squawk and expression she was confused. "Jewel, this is to help people stop having nightmares."

Jewel nodded in response; she wanted to have peaceful sleep once again. Thalia picked up a pile and held it in his hand for Jewel to swallow. Jewel picked up the pill in her talon and placed it in her beak; followed by a sip of water.

Jewel swallowed the pill, and formed a smile. She flew back into the air and over to her mate. "Come on, Blu. Let's go home."

"Ok." Blu agreed. The two lovebirds took flight out of the Aviary and into the air. As they were flying through the air, Blu looked at Jewel with a grin. Jewel turned her head around to see Blu's grin. "What?"

"I saw how you thanked Tulio." Blu answered.

Jewel rolled her eyeballs around. "Ok, Blu. He did kinda help me."

###

It was night time; Blu gently laid down on the nest, with Jewel lying on top of him in the same position, with his wings around her. "Sleep well jewel I'm sure tonight you will have a peaceful sleep tonight

"I hope so." Jewel smiled. She looked down at Blu's feet and got an idea for revenge. "Before I sleep lets see how you like a tickle!

Jewel quickly began started tickling Blu's right talons toes with hers, but he didn't even flinch; she saw Blu not moving so she stopped."Huh?"

Blu chuckled and held Jewel a little closer. "I'm sorry, Jewel but I'm not ticklish."

"Aw, no fair" Jewel whined.

"Let me show you how it's done." Blu started tickling Jewels toes, and he used his wings so she couldn't move.

Jewel rapidly giggled and tried to get free from Blu's wings. "Blu..please..stop..I..CANT..TAKE..it!"

"I can't hear you-all I can hear is lovely giggling." Blu said, smiling.

Blu stopped tickling Jewels toes; she turned her head around and kissed him. "And that's how it's done."

"Oh, Blu, I love you." Jewel smiled.

"I love you too. Jewel, how do you say in Portuguese: "You're the most beautiful bird in the world?

_"Você é a ave mais bonita do mundo."_ Jewel answered.

"Right back ache ya" Blu smiled.

From outside the peace-loving sky, Nico and Pedro flew into their tree. "Hey, guys." Nico greeted.

"If it isn't are favorite lovebirds." Pedro said, doing his love hawk squawk.

"Hey, guys." Blu greeted, smiling.

"What brings you two to our tree?" Jewel inquired.

"Not much, baby Bird." Nico simply replied.

"Just for...a visit." Pedro began to snicker, before laughing, along with Nico.

"Whats so funny?" Blu asked.

"Oh you guys should have scene it!" Pedro laughed.

"Scene what?" Jewel asked.

"Well, me and Pedro was heading to the club! And out of nowhere, a pen hit Rico on the head, and Rapper on the shoulder! HAHAHAHa!" Nico laughed, kicking his little feet up and down.

Blu and Jewel looked at each other and started chucking, before drifting off to sleep. This time. Jewel slept peacefully. When they were asleep Nico and Pedro flew out of there tree, still laughing of course.

**Poor Jewel, she should be well again. "Stressed mother" coming next.**


	10. Stressed mother

**Rio the series**

**Chapter 10 stressed mother**

Another fine day in the Rio De Janeiro local Jungle. On the ground of the Jungle, the three friends, a Macaw, Toucan and Hawk known as: Blu, Rafael and Rico were all walking through the Jungle, carrying a giant mango which Blu had found about the same size as Nigel. The mango was so heavy, it was to huge to fly with.

"Ay, ay, ay! Where did you get this thing, Blu?" Rafael grunted, trying to keep his grip.

"I found it on a mango tree, it was huge and Jewel eats a lot of food now she's only a week away from giving birth." Blu replied.

"God, this things heavy." Rico complained.

"Less talking, more walking." Blu ordered

"Hey guys?" Rico said.

"What?" Blu and Rafael replied in usion.

"If we can't fly with this thing how do we get it to your hollow?" Rico asked.

Blu and Rafael frozen still in their steps.

"I..um I didn't think about that." Blu chuckled nervously.

"You cluts." Rico said, accidentally letting go of the huge mango, causing it to drop to the ground. "Whoops!"

"Rico." Blu said with a not-amused face.

"Sorry." Rico replied, putting on a nervous smile.

"Ok, amigos, let's just rest for five minutes." Rafael said, sitting down on a branch.

"Fine". Rico said sitting on the ground, leaning his back on the mango.

"Guys watch the mango i'll be right back im just gonna check on Jewel." Blu said, extending his wings and flying off to see his wife and future children.

###

Back at Blu and Jewel's tree, Jewel sat in the nest, impatiently waiting for her husband to come back with her food. Jewel's belly was now 2-times the size it was before she was pregnant.

As Jewel continued to wait impatiently, Blu returned and landed down in the hollow and walked into the nest. "Honey, I'm back."

"Finally, where's my mango!?" Jewel said, angrily because of her mood swings.

"Now, don't worry sweetie." Blu said, trying to calm her down. "I have found a really big mango that could last for ten minutes."

Jewel's angry face turned into a smile. ''Hmmmmm. Well, where is it?''

"I'm just going to get it now." Blu said making another mistake.

"Why did you come back without it?!" Jewel said, getting slightly angry again.

"Now, Jewel, calm down." Blu said putting his wings out. "It's really heavy; I just came here to check on you."

"Check on me? Blu, I am really big now! And I want mango!" Jewel slightly screamed.

Blu sat next to Jewel, putting a wing over her and planted a kiss on her cheek. ''Ok, babe, you stay here and I will get it, ok?"

''Ok but be quick.'' Jewel said sweetly but angry.

"I will." Blu called, before flying out the tree.

After her mate was gone, Jewel thought to herself: "_Stay here? As if i have a choice with this stupid belly."_

###

Back to where Rico and Rafael where resting by the giant mango, Rico, like Jewel, was getting impatient. "Where's Blu?"

"Calm down, amigo, he has to check on Jewel now that she's almost ready to give birth." Rafael explained.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Rico replied.

On that cue, Blu flew back down with his friends, and was ready to deliver his food to his wife. "Guys, I'm back, are we ready to lift again?"

"Wait, I'm gonna go get some more help, be right back." Rico said, before taking flight into the sky.

After Rico was gone, Rafael turned to Blu and asked: "So, how's Jewel doing?"

"She's a bit moody and angry." Blu replied.

"Mood swings?" Rafael asked.

"Yep." Blu replied.

"My Eva was the same when she first had Mario Diego and Carlos." Rafael smiled.

"How did you cope?" Blu asked, with a curious eyebrow raised. "No offence, but wasn't she annoying?"

"Well, even though she was angry and a little bit annoying, I still loved her, and I still stood by her side.'' Rafael said.

"Thanks for the advice, amigo." Blu smiled.

"Anything for a friend." Rafael grinned.

From the peaceful loving sky, Rico returned with the samba Canary and Cardinal. "Guys, I'm back; I brought Nico and Pedro."

"Whoa!" Nico said, seeing the gigantic mango.

"That's one big mango." Pedro said.

"Ok, guys, you ready to lift?" Blu asked, putting his wings under the mango.

"Ready!" Everyone said in usion, getting in their positions.

"And lift!" Blu ordered.

"Whoa!" Nico grunted.

"Its heavy!" Pedro moaned

"Just walk." Blu said, as they all began walking. Seconds after they began walking, Blu turned to Rico and asked: "Rico, why didn't you bring Rapper?"

Rico was about to answer, but instead, smacked his face with his wing. "Oh, biscuits!"

###

After a while, they finally got to Blu's tree at long-last, but still had to figure out how to get it up there.

When they got closer, the five friends set the mango down on the ground. Jewel was standing by the edge of the hollow. tapping the floor with her talon and her wings folded. "Well, what took you guys so long?"

"Wow, hot wing, you have got big!" Pedro said, referring to her belly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Jewel barked.

"Pedro, run, run!" Nico said quickly, in a yelling whisper.

"See ya." Pedro called, flying away before Jewel could attack him.

"Wait, wait! Aw, we need help getting this up there." Blu whined

"Well, think of something, I'm starving!" Jewel slightly yelled.

"Ok, babe, um, um..." Blu looked over at some vines and formed a smile."I got an idea."

Blu had a plan; he got some vines and tied out round the mango and through the vine rope over a tree branch. Blu, Rico, Rafael, and Nico were all pulling the mango up, using their beaks.

"_Come on guys, pull!"_ Blu muttered.

"_I'm trying, amigo, it's heavy!"_ Rafael replied.

"Having trouble, guys?" Jewel smiled.

"_Why don't you come down here and help?"_ Rico muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't here that.'' Jewel chuckled making Rico sigh in annoyance.

"_My beaks going num!"_ Nico complained.

"_Shut up and keep pulling!"_ Rico said.

Eventually they pulled it up right be the hollow entrance for Jewel to grab. "_Ok, Jewel, get ready to grab it_." Blu said.

"Ok...GOT IT!" Jewel excitedly said, pulling the mango. Jewel grabbed the giant mango and unwrapped it from the vines and pulled it in, before it fell on top of her. "BLU!"

"COMING!" Blu yelled, flying into his tree. Blu got inside and pulled the mango off Jewel and set it down in the nest. "Ok, calm down, Jewel, I got it."

"We're going home, bye, amigos!'' Rafael called flying away with Nico and Rico.

''Bye, guys.'' Blu waved, before looking back at Jewel. "You okay, Jewel?"

Jewel tried to sit back up, but her pregnancy was making it harder to move. "Blu, can you help me up please?"

"Sure." Blu said, gently grabbing Jewel's wing with one of his wings while using setting his other wing on her back to sit Jewel up. "Well, there's your breakfast."

"Wow, it's really is big." Jewel said, licking her beak.

"Well, its all yours, sweetie." Blu smiled, sitting down next to Jewel.

"Blu, I know I eat more now, but I'm not gonna eat this on my own. Come have some with me." Jewel said sweetly.

"Erm, ok." Blu replied.

The two lovebirds eat the massive mango together (Jewel had most of it of course). After they were done eating Jewel still stayed seated in the nest, but Blu laid down next to her.

Blu had the side of his head of Jewel's belly with one wing around her back, as he was talking to his unborn eggs. "And Daddy's gonna show you his friends bookstore, and your Mommy's gonna show you all around the Jungle. And when you're born, I get to choose your names if you'e boys, and you're mother gets to choose your names if your girls.''

Jewel sat there watching her husband talking to her eggs thinking it was cute and funny, and formed a smile. "Enjoy talking to my belly there, Blu?"

"Yeah," Blu replied, ignoring her little joke, as he stroked her stomach. "I can't' wait until they're here."

"Neither can I, Blu." Jewel said, as she began stroking Blu's head. "I'm sorry for yelling a little earlier. I'm just a little moody being pregnant that's all."

"It's ok, Jewel, I understand.'' Blu replied, before letting off a yawn.

Blu was a little tired from carrying the mango so fell into his nest to have a little snooze. Jewel also lied down for a sleep but got comfy on Blu's body. "Oomph." Blu grunted a little, since Jewel was now heavier and crushed him a little.

"Blu, thank you for getting me that giant mango, it really hit the spot.'' Jewel said sweetly, giving Blu a quick kiss on his beak.

"Well, I thought you could do with the food." Blu replied putting his wings around Jewel.

"You're so sweet, Blu. Soon we're gonna have three children to take care of." Jewel said.

"I know, it's so exciting. Well let's just have a little sleep for now." Blu yawned.

"Sweet dreams, Blu." Jewel smiled, pressing her head into his neck.

###

When Night time had arrived, Blu and Jewel had got back to their hollow after their nap and after visiting Rafael and Eva.

Jewel slowly opened her light green eyes, and looked out of the hollow, noticing it was night time still. "Night time, still?" Jewel said, to herself.

Jewel looked behind her, where she noticed, she was lying on top of Blu, who was smiling in his sleep. Jewel grunted a little, but manged to use her wings, to sit herself up.

Jewel used one wing to keep herself up, while stroking her belly, with the other. "Hope you're comfortable in there."

As Jewel continued to stare out of the tree, Blu woken up, where he could see, Jewel in front of him. Blu leaned up, and tied one wing over Jewel.

The pregnant Macaw smiled at her mate, and shared a quick kiss. "Hi, Blu."

"Hey, Jewel, couldn't sleep?" Blu inquired.

"Yeah, I can feel them moving in there." Jewel replied, rubbing her stomach.

"Don't worry, soon they're gonna hatch, and we're gonna begin parenthood." Blu said, giving Jewel a quick kiss on the cheek, and also rubbing her stomach. Blu gently put his wings around Jewel, and rested his head on her back.

"Blu?" Jewel said, turning her head around to see him.

"Yeah?" Blu replied, lifting his head up to see his wife.

"Are you nervous? About us being parents?" Jewel asked.

Blu sighed. in response. "Yeah, a little, but i don't care, i've always been excited, every since you announced you was pregnant."

Blu gently pulled Jewel back, and laid them both, back in the nest. Blu closed his eyes and whispered to Jewel: "Don't worry, Jewel, we'll be ok, taking care of our children."

"You'e right, Blu." Jewel replied, snuggling into his body. "Good night."

"Goodnight, Jewel." Blu replied, holding her a little closer.

**Wow, Jewel really is in a grumpy mood. And not long until their children are gonna be here. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	11. The big day

**Rio the series**

**Chapter 11 the big day**

It was a sunny day in all of Rio De Janeiro Jewel the Blue Macaw was very close to be giving birth to her eggs.

In the tree hollow Jewel was sitting in her's and Blu's nest, all bored, and with Blu, who was sitting beside her, eating a mango. "We're so close, Blu, not long now." Jewel said rubbing her stomach.

"I know, we're gonna be parents." Blu replied, as he finished his mango. He turned over to his wife. "So, Jewel, when do you think you'll lay the eggs?"

"I think they'll be here by tonight or tomorrow." Jewel replied.

"Oh. ok. That's good." Blu said.

Jewel continued to think of something to do, until-"Oh, ow!"-suddenly, Jewel felt a little pain in her stomach. Jewel moaned in a little pain, and caught her husbands attention.

"Jewel, are you ok?" Blu asked a little worried, and noticing her groan..

"Yeah, I'm ok, just a litt-OW!'' Jewel suddenly screamed, and held onto her stomach in agony.

"JEWEL, Whats wrong?!" Blu panicked.

"Blu, I think..."

...

...

...

it's Time!'' Jewel said, yelling in pain.

"Oh, jeez!" Blu slightly screamed, as he was panicking.

"Blu, help me! Please" Jewel pleaded, slightly crying.

"Hang on." Blu said, trying to keep himself and Jewel calm. Blu helped Jewel lay down in the nest.

Blu sat down in the nest and put Jewel on top of his legs to try and make her comfy. Blu also put one wing over her body, while he stroked her head with his other wing. Jewel calmed down a little and took some breathes.

"Are you ok?" Blu asked.

"Yeah, I feel a little better." Jewel spoke with a calmer voice. "Blu, it's time for the eggs to come."

"I know. Jewel, why are you crying? Is it the pain?" Blu said still stroking her head feathers with his wings.

"Blu, I'm scarred." Jewel confessed, still crying tears out of her turquoise eyes. She began to cry even harder. "What if I'm not a good mother? What if they don't like me?"

"Sh-sh, relax, Jewel. Of course they'll like you they'll love you?" Blu smiled, gently reassuring her that everything would be fine. "You're one of the most beautifulest and nicest Bird in the World."

"Thank's, Blu." Jewel said almost putting on a smile before she felt another great pain again. "Ow oh."

"Come on, Jewel, you can do it." Blu said trying to encourage her.

Jewel tried to push out the eggs, but the pain prevented her from doing it. "I can't do it Blu."

"Yes you can, Jewel, don't say that, I believe in you." Blu replied, as he held one of her wings in his.

"I can't, Blu, it hurts to much-please do something!" Jewel pleaded.

"How?" Blu replied.

"I don't know just please do someth-ow-ing please make it-oh-stop." Jewel cried.

Blu thought of one idea that could help Jewel push pass the pain. Blu gently turned her face to look at him."Jewel?"

"Yeah?" Jewel replied. Blu gently put his head down and gave Jewel a long passionate kiss.

Jewel moaned in pain, closing her eyes, but didn't break the kiss.

After almost a minute, Jewel slowly opened her eyes and noticed the pain had stopped. "Blu, what happened?"

"Jewel, you did it." Blu said happily. Jewel sat up and saw three beautiful white eggs lying in front of her.

Jewel smiled happily, as she stood up. "Blu, they're here."

"Yeah, I know." Blu replied joining her standing up. "You did it, Jewel."

"No, Blu, we did it." Jewel said happily.

As they both admired their new eggs, Jewel yawned and suddenly started to loose balance. Before she fell down, Blu caught her and gently laid her down. "Woah, you alright there?"

"Yeah, I'm just so tired." Jewel yawned with her eyes half-closed.

"You get some rest, Jewel." Blu said.

"But my children-" Jewel slightly panicked, leaning up a little.

"Shhhhh, it's ok, Jewel." Blu said escorting her back down. "I'll watch them and keep them warm. You did your job, now I'll do mine." Blu smiled giving her a quick kiss.

"Thank you, Blu. And thanks for being there for me." Jewel cooed, as she could feel her body crying for sleep.

"And thank you for giving me a family." Blu replied. Jewel then finally fell asleep, exhausted from giving birth. Blu turned around back to his unborn children. "I'm almost there."

###

A few days had passed and there eggs had hatched. There was three little babies; two of them boys and one of them a girl.

Blu and Jewel watched their newly born children sleeping peacefully.

Blu picked up his two sons in his wings, with Jewel, who picked up her daughter. "Wow they're so beautiful."

"Yeah, but we still need names for these little guys." Jewel replied. "Are we still gonna keep are little deal?"

"Little deal?" Blu queried.

"Yeah, you know, I name the girls and you name the boys." Jewel explained.

"Oh, right, well, I thought of two already." Blu replied.

"Go on." Jewel granted.

"Well, how about Azul and Rey?" Blu suggested.

"I like those names." Jewel smiled.

"Good, now what do you wanna call her?" Blu asked.

"Well, how about Crystal?" Jewel said.

"Crystal? That's a nice name." Blu replied.

"Good then we call them: Azul, Rey, and Crystal." Jewel smiled.

Jewel then heard a slight noise; she looked down and noticed Crystal was almost waking up. "Blu, look, Crystal's opening her eyes."

Crystal opened her eyes blinking them a little, gaining her sight. Crystal looked up and saw Jewel, and immediately covered her eyes in her wings, getting scared of her mother, due to her size.

"Sh, sh, it's ok, it's ok." Jewel said in a sweet voice. Jewel gently rocked Crystal in one wing while stroking her head in the other. "It's ok, don't get scared, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm your Mommy, I'm gonna take care of you."

Jewel then brought Crystal into a hug, and continued to stroke her head. "Shhhhhhh. There we go...Don't be afraid."

Crystal was slightly confused, but turned from scared into relaxed as she knew Jewel was taking care of her.

Jewel set Crystal down, in the nest. However, Crystal crawled back over to Jewel, and snuggled into Jewel's belly.

"Impressive, Jewel." Blu said.

"Thanks, we have a little adventure here, Blu." Jewel smiled.

"Yeah, better get some food." Blu replied.

###

One month had passed.

The children could now talk fly and all head newly blue feathers and each had different personalities.

Rey was just like his father with the same appearance.

Crystal was just like her mother with her same appearance.

Azul was like a crossover between them both. He had Jewel's free spirited wisdom. But looked just like Blu to.

One day when it was close to sundown the macaw family were each eating a mango for dinner. When they finished Nico and Pedro flew in. "Hey guys what up?" Nico greeted taking off his bottle cap and putting it back on. "That samba Uncles are in tha tree!" Pedro said. "Uncle Nico! Uncle Pedro!" the kids said in usion flying directly into there Uncles. Azul and Crystal jumped on Pedro hugging his tubby body.

"Hey there Kidd's!" Pedro laughed giving them a ruffle on the head. Rey had also launched himself at Nico knocking him over easily since he as already bigger than him. "I missed you Uncle Nico."

"You're getting big, kiddo." Nico chuckled.

"Kids, you don't wanna suffocate your Uncles, do you?" Jewel giggled.

"No, mommy." all the kids replied letting go of there Uncles.

"Azul, is that Nico's hat?" Pedro asked, noticing his Nephew wearing Nico's bottle cap.

"Wha-" Nico said tapping his head. "How did you do that?"

"Sorry, Uncle Nico, I thought it would look cool on me." Azul smiled.

"Well, I will admit it does a bit." Nico said.

"How you guys been?" Blu asked.

"Fine just came back from seeing Rafael." Nico replied. "Well we gotta go see ya."

Before Nico and Pedro left Azul through Nico's bottle cap like a Frisbee to his Uncle who caught it.

"Thanks kiddo!'' Nico called flying away, along side with his best friend.

###

When nighttime had arrived, it was time for the Blue Macaw family to sleep. Jewel held all three children in her wings and cuddled them closer to keep them warm. "Goodnight, my three little miracles."

"Goodnight, Mommy." Rey replied, closing his big brown eyes.

"Goodnight, Mommy." Crystal cooed, as she closed her big teal eyes and got comfortable in her mothers wings.

"Goodnight, Jewel." Azul replied, also getting comfy. Jewel looked at her son and cleared his throat. Azul heard her and quickly said: "I mean, goodnight, Mommy."

"That's what I thought." Jewel smiled, before planting a kiss on each of their heads.

Blu, who was watching the entire time, walked up behind Jewel and wrapped both of his wings around her, and rested his head on her back. "I love you, Jewel."

"I love you too, Blu." Jewel replied, as Blu sat them both down, and then laid them both down in the nest. The Blue Macaws immediately close their eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful-loving sleep.

**Blu and Jewel have their 3 children, and are now parents. Congratulations to the last Blue Macaws.**


	12. Hunting and hanging out

**Rio the series**

**Chapter 12 hunting and hanging out**

It was a quiet relaxing morning in the jungle of Rio. Jewel had just woken up from her peaceful sleep. She looked by her feet and saw two dark grey talons. Blu was staring outside, daydreaming. He was about to walk off when suddenly. "GOTCHA!" Jewel gripped his leg and flipped him down, on his back and placed one foot on his left while she put her right talon on his shoulder.

Blu closed his eyes tight, awaiting Jewel to claw him. Even though Jewel was only joking around, Blu still felt a little fearful of her. "Good morning, Blu." Jewel greeted, smiling.

"Hehehe, m-m-morning, J-Jewel." Blu gulped in response.

"You were daydreaming again, weren't you?" Jewel asked.

Blu nodded in response.

Jewel gently let go of his shoulder, slowly put her talon on the side of his face. Blu trembled in fear, he didn't know if he'd done something wrong, or Jewel liked to torture him like this. Jewel used her foot and gently stroked his head.

Blu laid still, a little scared and thought that there was no point in trying to escape. _"Please, don't let her hurt me."_ Blu begged in his thoughts,

Jewel giggled and continued to move her foot up and down his head. "You're so cute when you're scared."

"L-L-Listen Jewel did I-" Blu was about to say.

"Shhh," Jewel whispered, placing her front claws on top of Blu's beak, and her back to the bottom of his beak, stopping him from speaking. "Don't talk, don't squirm, and don't move, just relax, okay?"

"Mm-hmm" Blu muttered.

"Good," Jewel gently let go of his beak and put her talon on his other leg. "See, Blu, this is lesson 1: why you never stand by someone's talons."

She gently moved herself down and cuddled her chest into his and rested her head on his chest. Jewel wrapped both her wings around Blu's neck. Blu didn't move at all.

"I can hear your heart, beating fast." Jewel said, listening to Blu's heart pump faster than ever. "You're scared aren't you?"

Blu merely nodded in response. They both stayed silent for a least a minute. "J-J-Jewel, you're not going to hurt me are you?" Blu asked.

Jewel lifted her head up, causing Blu to cringe. Jewel placed her wing around Blu's head. "Of course not, just relax, Blu. I'm not going to bite, I'm just having some fun." Jewel moved her head closer to Blu's. "Like I said-that's why you never let your guard down."

"O-K, but can you let me go now?" Blu requested.

"If you're scared, this'll make you feel better." Jewel and Blu kissed beak-to-beak.

After the kiss was another, Blu turned his scared face into a smile, and relaxed, also placing his wings on Jewel's back. Jewel made a little soft chirping noise, and released his legs, but kept her body where she was.

"Feel better?" Jewel asked, snuggling into his chest.

"Mm-hmmm," Blu said, giving her a stroke on the back.

Just then they heard a lot of flapping outside and Jewel got off of Blu and then the kids flew down to see what was happening. When they went down they saw a bunch of military macaws who were all guarding the area.

Just then another military macaw flew down and he was a foot taller than everyone else and unlike the other macaws their feathers were all light green with a bit of dark green on their heads, but his feathers were all dark green and everyone recognized him. He was Captain Lenny, leader of all the military macaws in Brazil.

Blu flew over to Captain Lenny. "Um h-hello, can we help you?"

Captain Lenny gently gripped Blu's shoulder and pushed him onto a tree and shined a light into his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, I-I was just trying to b-be friendly, p-p-please d-d-don't hurt me." Blu begged.

Lenny stopped shining the light in Blu's eyes and lifted Blu's right talon up and wrapped a little strap on it. "Not this one men, check everyone here."

The other macaws gently grabbed the other birds and shined lights into their eyes and strapped straps onto their right talons.

"What's going on here?" Blu asked.

"I don't know, they just shine lights into our eyes and strap our feet." Jewel admitted.

Just then Lenny gripped Jewel and was about to shine the light but being the free spirited bird she is, she tried to escape but two military macaws grabbed her wings and held her still.

"Let me go!" Jewel squawked.

"Just relax, Jewel, he isn't going to hurt us." Blu reassured her.

Jewel relaxed and Lenny shined the light in her eyes and she tried to move her head a little. "Just relax ma'am, this isn't going to hurt..." Captain Lenny said. "Not this one either."

Lenny finished and strapped her foot and let her go. "Okay men, spread out and find prisoner 112."

_"Prisoner 112?"_ Blu thought to himself. ""Jewel, take the kids back home, but don't take off your strap, just leave it on until they've done their job."

"Okay, but what are you going to do?" Jewel asked.

"I'm going to go see what's going on and try and calm other birds down." Blu replied.

Jewel walked over to Blu and kissed his cheek. "Just be careful okay."

"I will" Blu smiled.

Crystal then flew over to Blu and hugged him. "Be careful, Daddy"

"I will, sweetheart, just stay in your nest and listen to your mother, okay?" Blu said, hugging his daughter in return.

"I will" Crystal promised.

"Atta girl." Blu said, as he let go of Crystal

As Blu watched his wife and children fly home, he walked over to Lenny who was with his men. "Um listen Captain Lenny, can I have a word?"

"Fine, but don't get in my way and walk and fly and talk, okay." Lenny said.

"Yes, sir." Blu said, saluting with his wing on his forehead.

"Just call me captain." Lenny sighed.

###

Meanwhile in the samba club, Nico was standing by the bar drinking some mango juice staring at the dance floor, he and all the birds in the club had also been checked and strapped. Nico stared at his strap and stared back at the dance floor. Just then his friend came over.

"Hey, Nico." Rico greeted.

"Oh, hey, Rick." Nico greeted in return.

"How come you're not hanging with Pedro?" Rico asked.

"He's got a date with some Spanish Cardinal." Nico answered. "God, I'm so bored... So the army checked you too?"

"Yeah, the strap on my talon is a little in chi, but I can cope." Rico said, looking down at the strap on his talon. "You know something?"

"What?" Nico said.

"Blu has Jewel, Rafael has Eva, Pedro has that... Spanish wing... we should get some girls too." Rico suggested.

Nico looked at the Hawk and said: "You sure? I mean what about Christina, whoops sorry Rick, I-"

"Hey, it's okay, she would have wanted me to move on, so what do you say?" Rico asked.

"I say let's do it," Nico responded.

"Alright," Rico smiled, before giving Nico a high-fives (well, high-wing in their case).

###

"So who is this prisoner 112?" Blu asked.

"Well, two months ago, there was this bird about the same size as you. No one knows who he looks like, he always wore a black sweater covering all his body and he wouldn't let us take it off but he escapes last night and removed his disguise, and now we have no idea what he looks like." Lenny explained.

"Can't you tell by his voice?" Blu asked.

"He never said a word, that's why we scanned your eyes, because we macaws will immediately recognize him." Lenny said.

"Okay, but what's with the straps?" Blu queried.

"It's so we know we already checked you, we sometimes forget faces... anyways what's your name? I've been talking to you now for five minutes." Lenny inquired.

"I'm Blu," Blu introduced.

"Blue, like the colour?" Lenny queried.

"Yeah, but without the E at the end, anyways have you tried using someone to pick up his scent?" Blu asked.

"Yeah, we tried that but we have got nothing so far." Lenny replied.

"Well if you do find him what next?" Blu asked.

Lenny looked over at Blu and said: "We take him back to prison, we have-"

Just then another military macaw touched down all scratched and torn with several feathers missing. "Sir, we think we have a trail of prisoner 112, at the end of the forest."

"Okay, good work... why are you all scratched?" Lenny asked.

"I tried to check a toucan family, but about eighteen kids jumped me." the Macaw explained.

_"Oh, Rafael, when will you learn to control your children?"_ Blu thought to himself.

"Take me to this area..." Lenny sighed. "I can't believe you got attacked by little toucans."

###

Back at the club, Rico and Nico were leaning against the bar, Rico was talking to Dimitri, when Nico noticed a female black hawk and a canary talking to each other at the other side of the club.

_"Rico, duas assas 12 um relogio_ (two hot wings at twelve o'clock.)" Nico pointed towards them.

_"Eu os vejo, meu amigo_ (I see them my friend)" Rico nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Nico was about to walk over, until Rico put his wing out.

"Wait, my friend, wait until the time is right." Rico said.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"Just watch." Rico smirked.

Then the two ladies looked at Nico and Rico and made flirting faces.

"Nico, they're checking us out." Rico said, slinging back his head feathers

"Alright, get ready." Nico smiled.

"Just keep it cool, Nico... keep it cool..." While Rico was distracted, he leaned back against the bar, but slowly began to fall down." ... keep it... oh no!"

Just then Rico leaned back and fell through the bar and Nico looked around for Rico, then Rico got back up and brushed himself off.

"Well we won't be hanging with those ladies." Rico frowned.

"Nice going," Nico said flatly.

"Who left the bar door open?" Rico asked.

Both Rico and Nico turned towards the bar scene. "DIMITRI YOU STUPID RUSSIAN DUCK!"

"What, I didn't know _Боже дай мне перерыв _(jeez give me a break)" Dimitri sneered.

Just then Rico noticed another canary and hawk on the dance floor. "Oh Nico, look another pair of ladies." Rico said

"I see 'em," Nico smiled.

"Wait here, I got an idea." Rico swooned.

Rico walked over to the ladies and started talking to them, then Rico went wide-eyed and walked over to Nico. Rico quickly grabbed his drink and started drinking really fast. "Drink up, Nico,"

"You're unbelievable, the great Ricardo gets turned down." Nico laughed.

"Shut up and drink up." Rico said.

"Why? What's up are they too pretty for you?" Nico said in a childish voice.

"No," Rico frowned. "They're too old."

"Wha-?" Nico looked at the two women and saw that they were old and Nico quickly grabbed his drink.

_"Meu Deus_ (my god) let's go."

###

Captain Lenny, Blu, and four other military macaws landed in the area they they think prisoner 112 might be in. "Davis, Mike, you two check that side, Parker, Derek, you two check that side, scan every bird here."

The soldiers scanned the birds in the area while Blu was trying to calm a yellow macaw family who were being approached.

"It's okay, they're just going to scan you and strap you, they're not going to hurt us."

Private Derek walked in and scanned the mother, father, and their two kids and finished by strapping them.

"Found anything?" Captain Lenny asked.

"No sir." all of the soldiers replied.

Just then a bird touched down and he was wearing a black robe across his entire body except for his eyes and talons like a ninja.

Parker and Derek restrained his wings, while Davis scanned him even though it was obviously him. "Sir, it's him!"

112 got free and knocked out Parker and Derek. Davis and Mike tried to hit him but he was a really good fighter and easily bested them and Lenny managed to hit him and block a couple of times but 112 flipped them over and jumped up and pinned Blu down.

"Ah!, Captain, help!" Blu yelled, but quickly went silent when 112 pulled his face down and looked Blu in the eyes. Blu gulped. "Please, don't kill me."

112 didn't reply, but let him go and flew off into the darkness. Blu walked over and helped up Lenny who was really in a bad mood. "David, Parker, go tell all units to stop scanning the other birds, and tell them to head to the Eastern Forest, Derek tell them to catch Prisoner 112 at all costs! Mike take Blu here back home."

"Yes sir!" Corporal Mike said, "Come on, let's go."

###

Meanwhile somewhere else in the Jungle, Rico and Nico were flying home chatting. "I can't believe we almost asked two old ladies out." Rico complained.

"I can't believe you fell through the bar." Nico countered.

"Dimitri's fault, not mine. Why did you hire that idiot to serve drinks?" Rico asked.

"He may be annoying but he makes a good drink." Nico countered.

"AH!" Just then they heard screaming and they both stopped in the air.

"What was that?"

"It came from over there, let's go."

###

**Two Minutes Earlier. The Same Time Rico and Nico Were Talking**

In the Blue Macaws family tree, Jewel was sitting in her nest watching her kids who were sleeping peacefully, until "AH!" a strong talon came out of nowhere and grabbed Jewel's neck and held her down and Jewel couldn't believe who it was.

"Hello there, pretty bird. Did you miss me?"

Jewel gasped, and tried to pull his talon off her neck. "Nigel! HELP!"

Nigel grabbed Jewel's beak with his other foot to keep her quiet. "No, no, don't want you screaming, do we?"

Nigel flew out of the hollow and landed on the ground; her let go of her beak and grabbed both her legs to hold her down while he choked her with his other talon.

"Help!" Jewel coughed. "Help me...some...one"

"No point trying to call for help, its really late and all the pretty birds are sleeping." Nigel grinned, with an evil face. "Tell you what: tell me where your precious husband is and I'll let you go."

"I'll never...tell you!" Jewel coughed.

"Then, you will die here." Nigel cackled.

As Nigel prepared to kill Jewel a mysterious figure tackled him to the ground, and just then Nico and Rico touched down and helped Jewel up.

"Are you okay, Jewel?" Nico asked.

"Yeah...I'm okay." Jewel gasped, struggling to breathe.  
"Who in the world is that?" Rico asked.

All three turned around and they couldn't believe what they saw, 112 was fighting Nigel. Nigel was trying to attack but 112 kept blocking and then got him in a wing lock and punched him down.

"That must be prisoner 112." Jewel admitted.

"Should we stop him?" Nico asked.

"No, wait, h-he saved me." Jewel said surprised.

112 finally beat Nigel and knocked him unconscious and then all of the military macaws touched down with Blu and they all surrounded the are and prepared to recapture him.

"Prisoner 112, you are under arrest, come quietly and we will be merciful." Captain Lenny announced.

As the military macaws closed in, Jewel flew in front of 112 and protested. "Wait! He didn't do anything, that crazy cockatoo tried to kill me! But he saved me and was trying to help!"

"Ma'am, we have our orders." Captain Lenny said.

"I know, but please, I may not know what 112 did, but please give him a second chance, please?" Jewel pleaded.

Lenny took some deep breaths and looked at his men and looked back at 112 and Jewel. "Okay, but we're watching you... plus who do we bring back to the prison?"

"Well there is that crazy cockatoo there who has been kidnapping, smuggling, murdering and committing assault." Rico grinned.

Lenny nodded and raised his wing. "Men, grab that cockatoo, and let's leave."

All the macaws grabbed Nigel and left the area and 112 was about to leave when Jewel quickly hugged him, she gently broke the hug and 112 just stood there with his overalls all across his body except for his legs, talons, and eyes, he flew back into the darkness while everyone else went back home.

Blu and Jewel went back home and both of them lied down and wrapped their wings around each other.

"Nigel, didn't hurt you did he?" Blu asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'm amazed the noise didn't wake the kids." Jewel said.

"Yeah, well I hope you made a good choice about letting him go." Blu gulped.

"Don't worry, Blu. I know a good bird from a bad bird." Jewel reassured, smiling. They both had a quick kiss and fell back asleep.

**The mysterious 112 saved the life of Jewel. I wonder why? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	13. A night to remember

**Rio the series**

**Chapter 13 a night to remember**

It was a beautiful night in all of Rio; the local Birds were all sleeping peacefully. Inside one specific tree hollow, the Macaws Blu and Jewel were both awake, glazing out of the tree hollow.

Blu was laying against a tree, with Jewel under his wings on his body, enjoying the dark beautiful sky.

"Wow." Jewel whispered.

"Mm-"hmm" Blu hummed, lifting his wing over her head feathers, to her delight.

"It's such...A perfect night." Jewel continued, snuggling closer to Blu.

"Yeah." Blu agreed.

"Such a great sky; I don't know anything more beautiful than this." Jewel said.

"I do." Blu queried.

"What?" Jewel asked, turning her head around.

"You." Blu smiled, like it was obvious.

Jewel couldn't help but giggle in response. "You always know how to make a girl blush, don't you?

"And you always know how to make a guy happy." Blu added.

Jewel turned her head up and kissed Blu for a second. The lovebirds broke their kiss, and turned their attention back outside and admired the sky. "I love this day, its so perfect."

"Comfortable there?" Blu asked.

"Yeah, you're so...Warm, and comfy." Jewel sighed, making herself comfy.

"That's your lovehawk for you, Jewel; keeping you happy and warm." Blu said, smiling. They both went silent for a couple of mintues. Blu decided to say something: "So, Jewel, wanna here something I thought when I first met you?"

"Go ahead." Jewel granted.

"When we were captured and chained I thought it was a sign saying: 'we should be together'." Blu said, moving both his wings tighter on her so she was warm. "But, when we got free and I saw you flying with the guys I thought I don't deserve you-that's why I walked away, I thought I didn't deserve your love and friendship; I thought a geek like me, who couldn't fly would never get a girl like you."

Blu looked down at Jewel, who was crying, but they were tears of joy. "Blu, that was beautiful, I didn't know you cared that much about me."

"Hey, its ok, Jewel, don't cry." Blu whispered, gently wiping her tears away with his wing.

"Sorry I just love you so much." Jewel sniffed, with tear damps on her white facial markings around her face.

"It's ok. There's no need to say your "Sorry"." Blu said, stroking her head for comfort.

Jewel finally managed to stop crying and cuddled closer to her mate. Once again: Blu and Jewel stay silent for a couple of minutes. Blu let off a yawn and declared: "Jewel, I'm pretty tired; wanna get some sleep?"

"Yeah, I am tired too." Jewel admitted, with her eyes closing.

Blu and Jewel got back up and into their nest-slowly so they didn't wake their kids. Blu put his wings around Jewel and whispered: "Goodnight, Jewel. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Blu." Jewel replied, also whispering. After a few seconds, Blu had already drifted off into a deep-sleep. Jewel closed her eyes and already fell asleep herself.

**Sorry this chapter was short. Aw, Blu and Jewel learning a lot of each other. Stay tuned for chapter 14.**


	14. Illness and just like old times

**Rio the series**

**Chapter 14 illness and just like old times**

Another great day at the local jungle in Rio De Janeiro. The two love birds Blu and Jewel were both in their tree hollow together, while their kids were outside, playing with Nico and Pedro.

However, this wasn't a very nice day for Jewel. She was laying in the nest, coughing and sneezing. Jewel was indeed ill; she was suffering from a very bad cold.

Blu knew what was wrong with Jewel, just by looking at her. Blu placed his wing on Jewel's forehead and asked: "Jewel, how do you feel at the moment?"

"I-I feel so cold." Jewel shivered, trying to warm herself up.

Blu examined Jewel again feeling her temperature and heart-beat "Yep, you're deferentially not well. You're gonna need to rest for a little while."

"O-O-Ok, but I-I'm so c-c-cold, can't you do something t-to warm m-me up?" Jewel requested, before coughing again.

"Jewel, I would normally keep you warm, but I don't wanna risk catching your cold. " Blu said hoping she wouldn't get angry. "If I caught your cold, then who would take care of me?"

"Good point, Blu." Jewel said, almost putting on a smile, before letting off another sneeze. "Please, B-Blu, do something. I-I'm f-freezing."

"Wait here." Blu said, before walking over to the hollow entrance/exit and flying outside.

"Blu, wait, don't leave me-oh, why do I bother?" Jewel said to herself.

Blu flew outside and landed down to his friends and kids. "Hey, Blu." Nico greeted.

"Where'd you and the hot wing go?" Pedro inquired.

"Well, Jewel, unfortunately has caught a cold." Blu explained.

"Oh, man, that's bad news." Nico said.

"Daddy, is Mommy gonna have to have an operation?" Crystal asked, tugging Blu's wing.

"No, sweetie, your Mother's not gonna need an operation." Blu replied stroking his Daughters head. "But I am gonna need to take her somewhere warm."

"What about us?" Rey asked.

"Well, I, erm I-" Blu didn't get the chance to finish when Nico flew in front spinning his bottle cap.

"Don't worry, we'll watch you guys." Nico said patting Rey's head.

"Really, would you guys?" Blu asked his friends.

"Sure, Blu, anything for a friend; especially if Jewel's not well." Nico said.

"Thanks, guys, I'm really grateful." Blu smiled.

"Not a problem." Pedro said.

Blu flew back inside his tree where he saw Jewel still sitting there freezing her tail feathers off. "Ok, Jewel Nico and Pedro said they'd watch the kids, so now I can take you somewhere warm."

"Yeah, l-let's go." Jewel replied, trying to get up.

"Can you fly, or shall I carry you?" Blu offered.

"No thanks, Blu, I can still fly." Jewel replied wiping her beak.

Blu and Jewel flew outside above the ground where the kids and samba birds where. "We're going now, bye guys." Blu called flying away into the sky, along side with Jewel.

"Kids, be good for your Uncles." Jewel called flying away with Blu.

When they were out of sight Rey almost started to cry. "I hope Mommy's cold doesn't get worst."

Nico saw his depressed Nephew almost crying so put a wing on Rey's head. "Don't worry. kiddo. she'll be fine. Don't cry I'm with you."

"Thank you, Uncle Nico." Rey said giving Nico a hug. Nico smiled and hugged in-return. Azul and Crystal also hugged Pedro for comfort.

"There-there, kiddy's, the samba master's here." Pedro said, patting his Nephew and Niece.

###

Blu had decided to take Jewel to Lindas bookstore for her cold but the was a sign on the door saying 'Sorry we're closed'.

Blu touched down looking through the window but all the lights were out.

"I can't see Linda or Tulio." Blu said, turning to Jewel, who was sitting on the window ledge still cold.

"Can't y-y-you fly t-through w-window or something?" Jewel asked.

"Nah, I checked and they're all locked." Blu replied. As Blu was figuring out how to get inside, Jewel heard car tires slowly coming to a stop.

Jewel looked to her side and saw Linda, getting out of her car, while carrying a bag of groceries in both her hands. "Blu, Linda's-achoo!-here."

"Oh, yeah, hey Linda!" Blu called.

Linda heard squawking through her eardrums. She walked to her bookstore, where she saw her faithful companion, with his wife. "Blu, Jewel, hey guys!" Linda greeted. Blu smiled and flew onto Linda's arm. "Blu, can you get my keys? as you can see, my hands are kinda full."

Blu squawked in agreement and climbed on Linda's pants. digging his beak in her pocket looking for her door keys. "No, Blu, other pocket." Linda said.

Blu sighed, as he climbed over to Linda's other pocket. Blu found Linda's keys and grabbed them in his talons and flew over to the door and used his toes to put the key in the door lock and unlock it.

"Thanks, Blu." Linda said walking in with Jewel on her shoulder. Jewel watched a little surprised always wondering what other stuff she doesn't know about Blu.

Linda walked into the kitchen setting the bag down. Blu flew over to a pencil and paper preparing to write a note for Linda.

Jewel flew off of Linda's shoulder, and landed down on a table, next to her mate. "Blu, how did you know how to open doors?"

"I could do more than open cages, read and write." Blu replied.

Linda walked back in from the room, and was going up stair. Linda was tired from all the shopping and collapsed on the couch.

Blu flew over and joined Linda on the couch and landed down on Linda's arm. Linda saw Blu and set him down on her leg. "So, Blu, what brings you and Jewel here?"

Blu handed the note to Linda.

_Jewel has a cold can we stay here for a while till she's a little better?_

"Sure, Blu, make yourself at home." Linda said, as she began scratching Blu under his neck; Blu's favorite spot to be scratched.

Jewel, who had followed Blu and was standing on a table, watched Linda scratch Blu under his neck and formed a grin, even due to her cold. _"He like's to be scratched under his neck, does he?... Interesting. Thank's for the idea, Linda."_

Blu flew back over to Jewel who was still standing on the table.

"We can stay here, Jewel." Blu said.

"Good." Jewel said, almost putting on a smile before coughing again.

"You want some hot chocolate?" Blu offered.

"Yeah, I could do with something hot." Jewel replied.

"Ok, I'll go ask Linda to make you some; in the meantime just make yourself comfy." Blu said, before flying downstairs and towards the kitchen.

_"Make my self comfy?" _Jewel thought, flying towards the other and small couch. Jewel sat herself down on the couch, and laid down against the couch pillow. "Wow, cozy."

###

Back at Blu and Jewel's tree, the kids were all playing eye-spy with Nico, since they has nothing better to do. "Is it Brazil?" Nico asked.

"No." all the kids replied in usion.

"Belly?"

"No."

"Brown?"

"NO!"

"Well what else begins with B here?" Nico asked.

The kid sighed and said in usion: "Your Bottle-cap."

"Oh, right, I forget I wear a bottle-cap." Nico said, feeling his bottle-cap on his head with his wings.

###

Back at the bookstore, Jewel, who was still sitting on the couch, had just finished her hot chocolate. "Feel better?" Blu inquired, as he was taking the cup away in his talons.

"Yeah, a little, but I'm still a little cold." Jewel replied.

Blu thought of another idea her could do to warm Jewel up. "Wait there." Blu said, flying away from the couch. Seconds later, Blu returned to his wife, holding a small grey blanket in his talons.

"Here ya go, Jewel." Blu said dropping the blanket on the couch. "Linda used to give me this when I was cold. Good thing she kept it."

Blu picked up in the blanket in his wings and gently put it over Jewel's body tucking her in. Jewel couldn't help but giggle in delight. "Blu, I'm not a baby, I don't need you to tuck me in."

"I know, but I'm just doing what any husband would do for his wife." Blu said, smiling. Blu finished tucking her in the blanket and planted a kiss on her head. "You get some rest now."

"As you wish, Mister." Jewel smiled, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

When Blu saw she was sleeping, he now had nothing to do. Blu looked at Linda, who looked a little bored, while reading a book, lying on the bigger couch with her feet up.

Blu thought of an idea what he used to do with Linda, so flew off downstairs. Linda turned lifted the book down from her face, to see Jewel sleeping on the couch. _"Wow, Blu, I thought bringing you to Rio was a bad mistake; now I realize it was the right thing to do."_ Linda thought before turning back to her book.

As Linda was daydreaming in her book she heard a little thud. Linda but down her book and saw Blu on the table next to the couch, who had brought with him a chess board with the pieces in a small bag.

"Blu, what's this?" Linda asked.

Blu squawk and picked up a chess pawn and waved it about.

"You want me to play?" Linda said putting the book down.

Blu nodded as a yes.

"Ok, sure." Linda set up the game for them both since Blu would struggle a little

The human and the Macaw began to play the game with each other.

Linda was whites and Blu was blacks. Linda made her first move moving a pawn. Blu gripped one of pawns and pushed it being careful not to knock over the other pieces.

After 10 minutes of playing Linda only had her king a castle and two pawns left. But Blu still had his king queen a castle a horse and four pawns. Linda struggled a little trying to make her decision. Linda smiled moving her king thinking she escaped. "Haha beat that Blu." Linda said leaning back crossing her arms.

Blu smiled evilly moving his queen getting Linda in check mate.

"Oh-no." Linda said realizing she lost.

"Checkmate." Blu said, even though Linda couldn't understand him.

"Well played, Blu." Linda smiled stroking Blu on the head. Blu helped Linda pick up off the pieces and put them back in the bag. "So, Blu, where are your kids?"

Blu picked up the pencil and paper again and wrote a note for Linda.

_They are with my friends, don't worry, they're safe._

As Linda was reading the note, the bell rang downstairs, meaning there was a customer. Linda walked down stairs with Blu on her shoulder and saw her customer tapping the desk whistling a tune. "Hi there."

"Hello, welcome, can I help you?" Linda asked, and a little surprised since he speaks English.

"Yeah, you have any world map books?" the customer asked.

"Let me check." Linda said setting Blu down on the desk. Blu looked at the customer and smiled at him.

"Hi there a little guy." the customer said, as he lifted his hand up and began stroking Blu's head. Blu relaxed and gladly let the man stroke him.

"He's taking a liking to you then." Linda said holding a book in her hands; the one that he asked for.

"Isn't he a Blue macaw? I thought they were extinct." the man said.

"Actually, there are five left and they all live here in Rio." Linda replied.

"Interesting. You're American aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I moved here a couple of months ago. It's a long story." Linda said adjusting her glasses.

"I'm listening." the customer replied.

"Well, I used to live Minnesota m but my husband, before we met, arrived telling me that: Blu was the last male of his kind. So, I took him to Rio to be with the last female of his kind, so they could save their species." Linda explained.

"You said there were five?" the man said, with a eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, they both had three children." Linda answered.

"Wow. Well, it was nice meeting you-oh, I'm Davi by the way." he greeted, holding his hand out to Linda.

"I'm Linda, nice to meet you, too." Linda said as they shaken hands before he left.

When he was gone, Blu flew back upstairs to check on Jewel.

When Blu got back to the living room he saw Jewel still in the same position, sleeping like an angel. Blu landed next to her and put his wing on Jewel's head, checking her temperature.

"She feel's better." Blu said to himself. Blu picked up the remote turning on the TV but having the volume low being careful not to wake up Jewel. Blu sat the watching the channel's for the rest of they day before Jewel's cold would go away.

**Awww, Blu taking care of Jewel. So cute. Anyway, chapter 15 coming sound. Be sure to review.**


	15. Meeting Amanda and talking to the dead?

**Rio the series**

**Chapter 15 meeting Amanda and talking to the dead?**

Jewel had just woken up from her peaceful sleep and she looked outside and noticed it looked about 6:00 am. Jewel also noticed she was under Blu's wings. She looked at him as if he was still sleeping, smiling and breathing up and down, up and down like a bear.

She thought there was no reason to get up yet, so she kissed his cheek and snuggled into his neck.

Jewel's mind raced with thoughts, day dreams flashed before her eyes. _"I love this life, I never thought a free spirited bird like me could deserve all these good friends helping me, three small children who love me very much, and a handsome husband letting me use his body as a bed and a mysterious guy who save me twice."_

She let out an exasperated sigh at these thoughts. For the first time in her life, she felt content with her lot in life. Jewel then noticed her daughter Crystal had woken up. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Good morning, Mom." Crystal yawned a reply. "Is it still early?"

"Yes." Jewel nodded her head. "You can go back to sleep for a while if you like."

"Are you going back to sleep, Mommy?" Crystal inquired.

"No, sweetie, I'm just going to lie here and relax." Jewel replied.

"Mommy?" Crystal said.

"Yes, sweetie?" Jewel replied, kindly.

"Why does daddy let you sleep on him?" Crystal asked.

"Well, sweetie, daddy likes me to be comfy and warm every night to keep me happy. He's the nicest person I ever loved." Jewel answered.

"OK...Mommy, I sometimes think Daddy and Uncle Nico look like each other." Crystal said.

"You know Crystal, I thought the same thing when I first met him." Jewel agreed.

Jewel then noticed her daughter looking a little fearful for some unknown reason. Jewel called her over; Crystal walked over and her allowed her mother to pick her up.

"What's wrong sweetie, are you scared of something?" Jewel inquired, but Crystal didn't reply. "Crystal, it's ok, you can tell me if something's wrong."

"I'm scared that evil bird Nigel will come back." Crystal said.

Jewel couldn't help but smile, and she hugged her daughter close to her chest. "Don't worry, sweetie, Nigel is locked up in prison and surrounded by cages and macaws, and if he did escape and come here, I would claw his eyes out before I let him get you."

"Thank you Mommy." Crystal said, now calmer.

"But I think that 112 would stop him from getting here." Jewel added.

"Mommy," Crystal shuddered. "I don't mean to be rude but 112 scared me a little."

"I know he never talks or removes his robes but he saved my life twice so I think he's a nice guy." Jewel said.

"Are you still going to meet uncle Nico's friends today?" Crystal inquired.

"Yeah, her name is Amanda, Rico says she has a gift to talk to the dead." Jewel answered.

Just then Jewel felt a kiss on her head that caused her to giggle in delight. She turned her head around to see Blu smiling. "Good morning to the most beautiful bird in the world."

"Good morning to the most handsome bird in the world." Jewel replied, smiling.

"What have you two been up too?" Blu inquired.

"Just having a little mother and daughter talk, not anything bad, just bonding really." Jewel replied.

"So are we still going to meet Rico's friend?" Blu asked.

"Yeah..." Jewel then remembered one thing. "Oh, and Crystal, you and your brothers are going to stay with your Uncle Rapper today."

"Okay, I hope we get along." Crystal admitted.

"I'm sure you will." Blu smiled.

###

After a while, Blu Jewel, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael all flew were Rico told them to meet them and they went into a hollow and saw Rico talking to a beautiful yellow macaw (she looked like the one Blu saw when he was a chick)

The Yellow Macaw was holding a little chick in her wings. They all arrived in the hollow; Nico, Pedro, and Rafael already knew Amanda.

"Blu, Jewel, this is Amanda, and in reverse." Rico introduced them.

"Nice to meet you both," Amanda smiled.

"You too, awwww who is this little guy?" Jewel asked admiring the chick.

"This is my son, Raul, want to hold him?" Amanda offered, though she had only just met Jewel, she knew any friend of Rico's is a friend of hers.

"Sure." Jewel smiled.

"Here." Amanda smiled handing Jewel the chick. "Be careful though he is only a couple of days old."

"He's beautiful, isn't he Blu?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah, he reminds me of when Rey was first born." Blu said.

Jewel then stopped rocking the baby and handed it back to Amanda.

"So Amanda, if you don't mind me asking, Rico says that you can talk to spirits." Blu admitted.

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but I have a special gift. We're going to try in ten minutes so make yourself at home." Amanda said, smiling.

"Thank you," Jewel smiled.

Nico, Pedro and Rafael were all talking a little ways away, while Rico was with Blu, and Jewel talked to Amanda.

"Your baby is really beautiful, Amanda." Jewel swooned.

"Thanks, I really wished his father was still here." Amanda said, looking at her small baby, who had fallen asleep.

"Why, what happened? If you don't mind me asking..." Jewel said, hoping she wasn't being pushy.

"Well my ex-mate Diego would normally love me no matter what but when I told him I was pregnant he ran away and never came back, but Rico always looked after me no matter what."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry to hear that." Jewel admitted, lowering her head sheepishly.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Amanda smiled.

Meanwhile, Blu and Rico were talking together. "Wow, Rico, Amanda seems really nice." Blu said.

"Yeah, I've known her for a long time, when she was only seven years old, I was fifteen. I always helped her and her mom out with jobs and food, and everything. In fact, Amanda was the one who introduced me to Christina, she was her best friend." Rico replied.

"Wow, small world huh?" Blu chuckled.

"Yeah," Rico agreed.

"Okay, are you guys ready now?" Amanda asked.

"Let's go," Rico grinned.

They all got in the nest and formed a circle around Amanda, gently put Raul down next to her and began to explain. "Now, before we begin, does anyone have questions?"

"Um yeah, the s-s-spirits aren't i-in the hollow with us are they?" Blu gulped.

"No, don't worry, its only me who can hear them, now anymore questions? No, good, let's begin, everyone join wings." Amanda said.

Everyone all joined wings and sat in a circle, Amanda held Blu's left wing with her right arm, and then it went Blu to Jewel, Jewel to Rafael, Nico to Pedro, Pedro to Rico, and Rico back to Amanda.

"Okay, now just give me a minute." Amanda said. Amanda closed her eyes and began to concentrate while everyone else just starred at each other. Then after a moment Amanda opened her eyes. "The spirits are with us."

Everyone started looking around.

"Okay, I can see someone, it is a small guy who says he is looking for Micky, no wait, it's Nicky." Amanda said.

"Nicky?" Blu echoed.

Rico shrugged his wings.

"Who is Nicky?" Jewel asked.

"I am here." Nico said.

They all looked at Nico and he pulled a face on himself.

"Oh my god, it's my mom." Nico gasped.

"Your mom?" Pedro arched a brow.

"Yeah," Nico nodded.

"Nico, your mother says she loves you and she hopes you have a peaceful life with your friends, and she says to look after Pedro." Amanda said, passing a message.

"Hey! I can take care of myself!" Pedro interrupted.

Amanda chuckled. "Anyways, someone else is here, it's a-a- male spix macaw, he says he is looking for Tyler."

Blu suddenly shot his eyes open. "Tyler?" Oh my is it, my my my-"

...

...

...

"Its your father, Blu." Amanda finished.

"My father?" Blu queried.

"He says his name is Daniel and he says he missed you ever since the day you went missing." Amanda said.

"But dad, if you loved me why did you leave me alone?"

"He says he went to get breakfast but he and your mom got caught by poachers, but they escaped and couldn't find you-oh" Amanda began to hold her head in her wings.

"What's going on?" Rico asked.

"The spirits are drifting away!" Amanda said.

"Can't you get them back?" Blu asked.

"Is there anyone there? Say something, say anything!" Amanda yelled.

...

...

...

"Rafi are you here?"

Hearing Eva's voice everyone suddenly jumped back and screamed. Eva screamed and flew out and back in the hollow, where they all were gasping.

"You made me jump." Eva gasped.

"What do you think you made us do?" Rico countered.

"Cheese and Sprinkles!" Blu gasped.

"I can feel my heart stopping." Pedro panted.

Just then the sleeping Raul woke up crying, so Amanda quickly ran over to him and picked him up and laid her down in her wings. "Sh-Sh-Sh it's okay, mommy's here, sh-sh don't cry."

Raul stopped crying, seeing his mother, and snuggled into Amanda's chest.

"I've never been that shocked in my entire life." Rico grinned.

"So Blu, what are you going to do about your mom... Blu?" Jewel then noticed that Blu had run off so she flew after him with Rico and tried to call him back.

"Blu, wait!" Jewel yelled

"Later!" Blu replied.

"Blu look out!" Rico shouted.

"Wh-"

###

**Ten minutes later**

Ten minutes later Blu woke up in Amanda's hollow and he saw a light blue figure and black figure standing over him.

"Ugh, what happened?" Blu groaned.

"You crashed into a tree, are you okay?" Jewel inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blu said.

"Did you panic just because your father's spirit talked to you?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Blu said.

"It's okay, come on up ya get." Rico said, holding his wing out.

Blu took Rico's and Jewel's wings and they helped him up. "I better take Blu home, bye guys, nice meeting you, Amanda," Jewel explained.

"You too," Amanda agreed.

After everyone had left Amanda sat back down with her son while Rico stayed with her.

"So is Blu always like that?" Amanda asked him.

"Yeah, he's from America and believe it or not he only learnt how to fly last year." Rico grinned.

"Wow, how did he learn?" Amanda inquired.

"With the power of love and with Jewel's kiss, he opened his wings and carried her to safety." Rico answered.

###

Meanwhile, back in the Blue Macaws family tree, Rapper was trying to make conversation with the kids. "So kids have you ever traveled?" Rapper asked.

"No we only have been to our uncles and aunties trees or the club or my daddy's ex-owners bookstore." Rey said.

Just then Blu and Jewel came back home and touched down and the kids all jumped on them.

"Hi kids, did you behave for your Uncle Rapper"

"They were like angels." Rapper smiled.

"Well thanks for watching them, Rapper." Jewel smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Uh thanks Jewel." Rapper blushed. "I'm gonna go now."

Rapper flapped his red wings and took flight out of the hollow. After Rapper had left Blu gripped Jewel's wing and pulled her to him. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Jewel asked.

"Kissed his cheek!" Blu said.

Jewel giggled. "Blu, relax, I always kiss our friends on the cheeks. I told you I am not going to leave you for someone else."

"How do I know you mean it?" Blu asked.

"Like this!" Jewel grinned as she leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I still need more than that." Blu said, crossing his wings.

"If you insist, Mister." Jewel smirked; she grabbed Blu and kissed him beak-to-beak for five seconds.

"Now do you believe me?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah, now I do." Blu said, still in his own world.

"Good, now can we go have dinner?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Blu said, flying out of the tree to fetch dinner for his family.

###

When night had come, Blu was lying in his nest holding Jewel; he couldn't sleep because of the message from his dad.

Blu gently put Jewel down and walked outside and perched himself on a branch and stared into the sky. "Dad, if you can hear me, I wish I would have known you better. I wish I never tried to fly, but if you hate me, I guess I'm sorry but how do I know that you can hear me-?"

While Blu was talking to the sky, Rico was flying past and he saw Blu. Rico formed a grin and put his wings together and sounded like a ghost.

"In fact, why am I talking to you now? I know you can't hear me dad." Blu continued.

"That's what you think Gunderson." Rico's voice echoed.

Blu went wide-eyed and looked around and looked back into the sky while Rico hid behind a tree quietly laughing.

"D-D-D-Dad? You mean you can hear me?" Blu stuttered.

"You're coming through now, aren't ya? Bobo... so Tyler is it forgiveness you seek?" Rico said.

"Yeah, yeah, I really want to apologize for leaving you, I'll do anything to prove it anything."

Rico formed a smile, their was one thing he wanted to know. "Anything? Alright, tell me, why do you hide those strawberries?"

"Strawberries? I-I don't have any strawberries." Blu lied.

Just then Jewel woke up and saw Blu on the branch. Rico walked away and left. Jewel walked over to Blu, she wrapped her wings around him and rested her head on his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Jewel." Blu said, feeling Jewel's warmth around him.

"Blu what are you doing up? Come back to bed." Jewel said.

"In a minute, I was just talking to my dad, I know it sounds stupid-" Blu said.

"Blu, there's nothing wrong with talking to the deceased. I sometimes do it." Jewel admitted.

"You do?" Blu asked.

"Yeah, I sometimes talk to my mom and dad." Jewel smiled.

"Wow, there's still things we don't know about each other." Blu said.

"Yeah, I guess." Jewel agreed.

"Jewel...Why do you love me?" Blu inquired.

"Why do I love you? Blu what sort of question is that? I love you because you're kind, you're handsome, you're funny, you're cute, and you jumped out of a plane to prove it and you always show me love, and you even risked your life to save me a couple of times an you even stood by me when I broke my wing, and that is why I love you."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry." Blu apologized.

Jewel smiled in response, but decided it was Blu's turn. "It's okay, now its your turn. Why do you love me?"

"Because... um... okay, you're beautiful, you're nice, you protect me, and you gave me the ability to fly and you gave me three children that's why I love you." Blu answered.

"Okay, coming back to bed now?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Blu said.

Jewel let him go and escorted him home and she got comfy on his body while Blu looked at the roof of his hollow. "Good night, Blu."

"Good night, Jewel, good night Dad." Blu whispered, before falling asleep himself.

**Aw, Blu got too, well-technically talk to his Father. Final chapter of the first series coming next. Be sure to review.**


	16. The end of the first series

**Rio the series**

**Chapter 16 the end of the first series**

It had been very peaceful day for a certain pare of Blue Macaw's in the local Jungle, of the beautiful City of Rio De Janeiro.

A very cheerful, female Blue Macaw soared through the air. Jewel performed a cart-wheel and began to sing.

Jewel:_ "Loving our life in the jungle Everything's wild and free"_

Her mate flew up into the air and jonied his loved one.

Blu:_ "Never alone" _(Azul Rey and Crystal join in)_ "cause this is our home Magic can happen for real in Rio"_

_All by itself_

Blu Jewel and the kids perched themselves on a branch, above a bunch of dancing-Scarlet Macaw's. _  
_

Blue Macaw family:_ "You can't see it coming You can't find it anywhere else"_

The samba master, known as "Pedro.", jumped in front of the Blue Macaw's and began his line.

Pedro: "_Im tha kako wero kinga, kinga, kinga, kinga, KINGA! Birds like me cause I'm a hot winga" ("There's your hot winga")_ Pedro does his love hawk squawk.

Nico flew onto the branch, playing his bottle cap as an instrument.

Nico: "_Here everybody loves samba,"_

Pedro:_ "I like da samba"_

Rafael, the Toco-Toucan, flew down putting one wing on his chest.

Rafael: "_Rhythm you feel in your heart,"_

Pedro:_ "I'm the samba master"_

Nico: _Beauty and love, what more could you want? Everything can be for real in Rio_

Every Bird, flew down to the ground and formed a circle. Blu and Jewel took one of each other's wings, and danced in circles.

_Here's something else_

_You just feel it happening_

_You won't find it anywhere else_

**The first Rio series is complete. Movie special: "Rio 2 the party is back" coming next.**


End file.
